The Price of Playing Ilona
by hellsingfan101
Summary: After being sent back in time by a sorceress vampire, Integra must find a way back, but gets taken in by a certain Romanian Prince. After she gets to know him, will she want to go back to her own era or stay in the past forever?
1. A Vanishing Effect

**Authoress Note: I know I've said it before, I've got too many goddamn unfinished stories already and I should stop posting new ones before finishing the old ones, But I've had this idea in my head for like weeks and if I didn't write it down, chances are I'd either forget about it or not like the idea after time, so technically I had to. Now don't worry, I only have ONE more new idea, after that I'm finishing my old stuff. I don't know how I came up with this but I think it might work out, in later chapters I'm trying to stick with how it was written but if I alter anything I'll let ya know.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Integra: Go on…**

**Me: +crosses arms+ NO!**

**Integra: Alucard!**

**Alucard: +points Jackal at author+ Say it, punk!**

**Me: FINE! I don't own Hellsing, Kouta Hirano does, satisfied?**

**Integra: Very.**

"Alucard, you and the police girl have a new assignment," Integra stated, not even looking up from her paperwork. "You are to go to a town called Ferryfield and dispose of the target and its minions."

Alucard, standing in front of the woman's desk with a contained smile on his face, crossed his right arm over his chest and bowed, saying, "It will be done, my master." With that, he disappeared into an inky portal below.

Integra was worried, that was the blunt way of saying it. She had expected the vampire master's usual zeal, his bloodlust and desires for battle, to shine through as they always had before. As of late, however, it seemed that this was no longer a sight which Integra would see.

All week it had been quiet, almost to the point of being paranoia-inducing. Alucard wasn't causing any disruptions or mischievous antics for two days. The peace and quiet was good, but freaky. Integra tried asking her vampire why he was so depressed, but he wouldn't tell her. When she tried forcing him to tell her, he remained stubborn; and despite the seals punishing him for his disobedience, he still refused to say.

She needed to find someway to get the old Alucard back. And as much as she liked the undisturbed time, she couldn't risk having her vampire giving her slack because of personal problems. His mission had not changed; but if he could no longer hunt vampires better than a human, then he was of no use to her; and as much as he could annoy her, she wanted him to stay.

But what was it that was bothering Alucard? The root of the problem for her was a mystery, and it made her feel all the worse for being so helpless. She had no way of finding out why the No-Life King had become so depressed, and neither did anyone else so long as his stubborn façade remained.

"_Alucard… why won't you let me reach out to you…?"_

+*++At Ferryfield++*+

The fight wasn't going as expected. It turned out the target wasn't just a vampire; apparently she was also a Sorceress. Alucard had encountered a few of these Black Magicians in his 500 years; but Seras was still just a rookie and was trapped in a circle inscribed with spellbinding verses. That left it up to Alucard; and even with his powers, fighting one like her by himself was not an appealing thought.

"I've heard of you, I know all about you and your enhancements," She exclaimed, as she aimed spell after spell at the vampire, he dodged them narrowly. "But, whether you're like the others or not, you won't take me down. It is no task for menial filth like you."

"Oh I beg to differ, witch!" He bellowed, firing another round at the girl with his signature weapons; but like him, she was too fast and dodged the Casull and Jackal's rounds with ease.

'Why does she have to be a damn Witch?' He asked himself, tiring of this fight. By now he only wanted to get it over with and spend the remainder of the 'day' in his coffin. After all, it was that memory he couldn't erase from his mind. He knew the only time he could avoid thinking about it was in his sleep, where he could forget anything until the moon rose in the night.

His master had been trying to get the answer out of him since the beginning of the week. But, he couldn't tell her. The memory was too painful and he didn't want anyone to think of him as weak. Even if it was Integra. He thought so much about his master, maybe even more than just his master.

She reminded him so much of _her_. He shook his head reminding himself not to think about it and let his rage out by firing more rapidly and with each gun one-by-one. That strategy proved more effective; he didn't hit her in the heart, but he did manage to shoot her in the left kneecap, where the Jackal's round tore her lower leg off.

She struggled to stand, her darkened blood pouring out and her body shaking from the pain; but still weakly stood up on her remaining leg and pointed at him, her eyes willed with hatred. "I may not be able to beat you this time, but who's to stop me from my second plan?"

Alucard smirked, holding up his guns to fire again. "And what might your second plan be?" With that he shot her in the shoulder with his Casull, exploding the flesh and leaving her arm hanging limply. "You can't escape me in this weakened state."

"That may be the case," She smiled slyly. "But that won't stop me from completing my objective: sending your boss away." Sneering wickedly while her arm shifted back up into place and reattached. "And I know just where – or should I say, when – to send her…"

Alucard became wide eyed as she told him her plan, unloading the last of his two clips in the vampiress' direction. When she dodged all of the bullets with her cat-like reflexes, he leapt to shred her to pieces; but he found himself too slow from the battle and she vanished with an evil cackle.

After freeing Seras of the spell, Alucard teleported to Hellsing manor as fast as he could. When he got to Integra's office, he found it trashed. Papers were scattered on the floor, the chair was knocked over. Alucard pondered on what happened, he heard a groaning sound and noticed Walter getting up. He must have been in her office at the time. He helped his friend up. "Walter, what in God's name happened here?" He asked.

Walter adjusted his monocle as he rubbed his temple "Uh, I'm not completely sure. I remember chatting with Integra on Pip and the Geese's progress, when a girl crashed through the window and chanted something in Latin. I don't think I'd be able to tell you what exactly she said though." He nodded as he continued.

"Then there was a purple light and before I could do anything she pushed me against the wall, I must of blacked out after that." They weren't sure of what to do; they didn't know what happened or what had become of Integra.

"Wait" Walter replied "There was one last thing I remember, before I blacked out. The woman said something; I believe it might have had to do with you."

+*++Flashback++*+

She laughed as her spell took its affect. As the events unfolded she thought she'd let them try to find her and watch them squirm. The Witch lunged at Walter and knocked him against the wall, and held him by the hair giggling.

"Just get one thing straight, you and the other mongrels here will never know where Integra is, but I'll be nice, I'll give you a little hint…"

+*++End of Flashback++*+

"…Your vampire's past say's all," He recited, the last words of her statement sticking in his mind. "I'm not sure what it means, but it seems to implicate you and your past somehow."

Alucard sighed. What did this all have to do with him?

**Bwahaha YES TBC cliffhanger! +returns to normal+ sorry, I was possessed by the plot bunny of cliffs +pats bunny+ now run along into your cage +looks at reader+ Ahem, also I didn't get the idea from this picture but it's where I got the title from: **

**http:/twinenigma . deviantart . com/art/The-Price-of-Playing-Ilona-30847814**

**Wonderful pick I found on DeviantART I just HAD to fav ^^ (obviously to view remove spaces between dots)**

**+waves+ Tootles!**


	2. Dorathy's not in Canzas anymore

Words in _italics _represent Romanian (NOTE: some translations at the bottom)

Single quotations represent 'thought'

Integra awoke in a daze. What happened? Where did the strange intruder go? She looked around and a new question formed in her head; where was she?

She was in some sort of forest and could see nothing but the trees and darkness around her. Integra stood and dusted herself off. She needed to know where she was and then hopefully find a way out.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a noise. It was faint but sounded like shouting, only she couldn't understand what was being said. Integra thought of going towards the voices but she didn't know if it was friend or foe. She decided she wouldn't give herself away just yet.

So as the voices drew nearer, Integra climbed up a tree and waited for the owners of the voices to draw near. Integra waited and eventually people came into view. But they looked quite unusual. There were three men whom approached, dressed in some sort of battle armor, with scabbard swords at their sides.

They looked around, obviously hearing Integra earlier.

_Bah! There's no one here. _Said one of the armored men.

_It must have just been a deer, _The taller of the two replied.

_I don't blame whatever it was to run off, I can hardly bear the stench of this place._

The taller one smacked the shorter one on the head. _Hold your tongue man, are you daft! You know we mustn't complain about our voivode's wishes._

'Voivode? Where have I heard that word before?' Integra thought as she observed the men. But as she listened on she failed to notice the figure coming up behind her until they dragged her down out of the tree. The three men broke their concentration and helped the other man that apprehended Integra. As she cursed under her breath, she didn't struggle, she knew if she resisted, the situation could get worse than it already was.

"Cine esti tu?" The taller man asked holding her by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes. His attitude seemed intimidating but Integra stood her ground and shot an equally frightening glare back at him.

He shook her "Răspunde-mi femeie!"

"I can't understand a word you are saying" She answered firmly "I do not speak what language you're speaking."

The man seemed to understand her and released his grip on her shoulders and turned to the other men.

"Ea spune ea nu vorbeşte limba noastră, ea vorbeşte limba engleză" He answered to his companions, they nodded their heads in understanding.

"Madam," He answered talking in rough but understandable English "Pardon our rudeness earlier, we only mean harm to the enemies of our voivode."

He paused. "As such, ramble do I, why were you hiding above in the trees?"

"I don't know how I got here and I did not know whether you would harm me or not and wanted to take proper measures."

The translating man chuckled "A woman of great care you are, my dear, I respect that. But perhaps we should take you to him, for reassurance you are as truthful as you are beautiful." He looked up and down at her suit as he led her out the forest. "But I must enquire as to why you do not attire a gown as other women do?"

Integra smiled "You could say I'm not like women from around here."

'Wherever here is'

+*++Later++*+

As they walked out of the forest and through the village, Integra couldn't help but look around. Obviously she wasn't in London, hell she didn't think she was in her country anymore. Everything and everybody around her looked so medieval and from a whole other century. Many villagers gave her stares and glances in wonder and curiosity at the woman that stuck out like a sore thumb. She ignored the glances, she was used to them. When Her Majesty invited her to ball events, she would always be the only girl fashioned in a man's suit rather then a woman's dress, so this was no different. But Integra's questions never ceased as she looked around, but of course, she kept this to herself. As they neared out of the village, she couldn't help but cover her nose with her palm.

"Dear Lord, what is that foul odor?" She questioned the English speaker.

The man's face took on some kind of painful expression "I don't think you would like if I told you, I'd rather you find out on you own."

Integra didn't question him further, not trying to piss off the ones showing her hospitable behavior and the ones armed with swords at the ready. As they exited the village, the smell dissipated and Integra was mesmerized as they came to a huge fortress.

A castle.

They approached the castle's doors and the man nodded his head to the guards standing at the main entrance and they opened the doors for them. As they entered, Integra was quite exasperated, if she thought the outside of the castle was amazing, then the inside was extraordinary. It had the stylings of a royal aristocrat, but she did not get the vibe of a spoiled rich prat from it.

Yes, Integra had encountered men whom were introduced to her in hopes of creating an heir to the Hellsing family, but every one of them she met was nothing but a snob, just a rich boy with daddy's money. But here she had a feeling whoever owned this castle was certainly different at least. But something about this seemed a little uneasy or strange, but she was not entirely sure what.

Integra snapped out of it as she heard one of the men walk up the stairway and knock on a door to the left corridor above.

_"Milord, if you will pardon my interruption, there is a woman here we found in the forest. She said she was lost, we can't be sure if she's lying but I believe she speaks the truth. But of course, it is up to your judgment, not mine"_ He told whoever was inside through the door. As the man waited, his silenced was answered with the creak of the door he was in front of and another, much taller man stepped out. Though Integra could not see the new figure from the lighting above the stairs, she could feel his eyes looking down at her.

_Is that the woman you speak of?_ The new man asked in the foreign language.

He nodded to him.

With that the stranger walked down the steps and Integra began seeing him in better view with each step he took. He obviously was the nobleman from the way he was dressed. He wore an armor chest plate, like the others with a crimson red cape over his shoulders and around his neck gleamed two separate objects, one was too small to make out but the other she could see was a golden cross.

The man spoke in English now "Welcome Madam, to my house."

It was then that some realization came to Integra. 'That voice, it's all too familiar, but it can't be?' But she knew it was. She knew who it was. As the man came in full view, she could see his face now. He had long flowing raven black hair, green eyes the color of emeralds and a black mustache and beard. She didn't know how this was possible, but it was. Standing before her, was Alucard.

**Translations:**

Cine esti tu = Who are you?

Răspunde-mi femeie = Answer me woman!

Ea spune ea nu vorbeşte limba noastră, ea vorbeşte limba engleză = She says she does not speak our tongue, she speaks the English language


	3. My name is Ilona

**Authoress Note: Wow, I've only had this story up for not even five days and I've already got fans of the story ^_^ Ty's all around to ****Marajsky,****Kit-Ryu****, ****KLCtheBookWorm****, ****amyltrer, Andromeda, ****0-Girlycard-0****, ****booklover4177****, ****CountessN****, bluebear, ****draconius lat**** and ****Tsuki no Rekuen**** for the reviews/favs/alerts and another thx goes out to my beta-ist/grammer checker person for my stories so far Scout357 love ya, but you know not in the weird way xD! **

'Thoughts' are in one quotation

+*++Chapter 3++*+

Integra wasn't sure how this was happening. Perhaps she was dreaming, but she didn't remember falling asleep. Or perhaps she was having a hallucination, but she couldn't be. As much as she tried thinking of another option, there was none. This was all really happening, somehow she went back in time and what was more, over 500 years into the past. For once, Integra was a little nervous, at least before if she ever felt something out of place, she could at least rely on her servants, but now she couldn't. The only servant she had left was standing in front of her, but yet he wasn't her servant, not now. Integra was starting to feel helpless. But she needed to keep her chin up, she didn't become the iron maiden Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing by sulking and giving up. But what was she going to do? By being in this time, she still at least knew she technically wasn't alone, but she couldn't just say she was from the future, it would sound ridiculous and everyone might think she was crazy. No, she had to think of something to say.

"Miss?" Her former servant said, snapping her out of her train of thoughts.

"Yes?" She stuttered, thinking of something right on the spot that would make sense.

"Tell me, do you know where you are, my guards have informed me that you said you lost your way"

"Well yes, I suppose you could say that, I believe that I am in-?"

"Romania my dear, to be precise, we are in Wallachia"

Integra now regretted not knowing much about Alucard's past. She knew basic information, but aside from that,. Integra mostly learned more of his unlife than when h was 'alive.'

Integra spoke up "I was unaware of that, I'm not from this place"

As she said this, she heard him chuckle and smiled a little 'Alucard's laugh is one thing that never changes.'

"I am well aware that you are not from these lands madam, your accent says all. But if you are not from here, then where are you from?" He asked

"I'm from a place called England, it's very far away, perhaps you've heard of it?"

He shook his head "Alas, I have not, perhaps I might travel to this land England at some point"

Integra couldn't help but think 'Oh you'll come to England alright' and snickered to herself at this thought.

"So, what is a woman from a far away country such as England doing here, might I ask?" He enquired

"Well, the truth is, I don't exactly know why and I'm sure if I told you as to how I came here, you would think I was crazy"

He brought his hand to his chin and was in deep thought, he looked back to Integra.

"Perhaps for the night, I could offer you a place to stay, after all, if you say you do not know how or why you came here, then I should assume you have no where to go?"

Integra had to admit he was correct on that note and she might not get another chance to talk with him, because though he would not recognize her as his master now, he was still Alucard.

She nodded her head "Thank you that is very kind of you"

"Very well, I shall show you to your room, come." He began to walk up the stairs; he motioned for her to follow. As they walked up a much higher set of stairs, he asked her something.

"What is your name Miss? After all we conversed before, I did not ask of it, I am Vladimir Dracula, and who are you?"

She didn't want to give him her real name, if this was really happening; it could really alter things, especially for the future and she didn't have to see a Back to the Future movie to know bad things could happen if the future is altered.

"Ilona, my name is Ilona." She answered.

"Ilona" Vlad repeated "What a very beautiful name"

Integra was a little surprised. During the short time they talked, it was like he was a whole other person than the Alucard she knew. But, like the silence she got when doing late night paperwork, she wasn't complaining. As they neared a door above the stairs, Vlad took out a key and unlocked the door. The door opened and Integra couldn't believe it. The room was wonderful. Fine furniture decorated the room, dynasty rugs and furs hugged the stone floor and the four poster bed was draped a brilliant royal violet color.

"Is it to your liking Ilona?" Vlad asked, knowing full well the answer.

To her surprise, a small smile appeared on her lips and as she answered, for once she didn't try to hide it over a mask of stone.

"It's magnificent, thank you."

He smiled "Not a trouble, there are many extra rooms in the castle and this one is the most undisturbed one for-" He cut off and she noticed pain striking in his eyes as he continued. "For personal reasons." He began to walk out "If you need anything at all, just ask one of the servants around the castle and if you wish, feel free to explore the grounds." With that he closed the door and walked back down the stairs. Integra almost expected to hear the door lock, but didn't. Now that her situation wasn't as bad as she first thought and no harm was near her, she decided to have a sleep. After all that had happen so far in a short amount of time, she was exhausted. So, she took off her shoes, got under the covers and was almost immediately whisked away by sleep. But as her eyelids shut, she wondered, what would she expect to happen when she woke up?

+*++*++*+

Vlad walked down the steps, going to his own room for some rest. As he walked through the corridors, he couldn't but think back about that woman. Ilona, he didn't know why, but he felt a strange familiar feeling about her, but he didn't know what it was. But no matter if she seemed familiar or not, he would make sure she would be in great care. She seemed so different, as pure as her sapphire blue eyes. He would not let anything harm her, he didn't know why, but he felt some urge inside to protect her, maybe it was this strange familiar sense about her. Or perhaps, it had to do with his last loss of a woman he wanted to keep safe from any danger and solely desired. He grit his teeth together, in pain and anger. He had to stop thinking about her, she left this world a long time ago, there was nothing he could do, it's for the best that he forgets about painful memories like that. He did not want to seem weak, being weak was what made men feel hopeless and give up, giving up is what kills people and he would never give up. So as he reached his own room, he locked the door behind him and did not wake until the early hours of dawn the next morning.


	4. Getting Acquainted

Integra awoke in the early morning hours to a knock on the door.

"Lady Ilona?" A feminine voice called to her. Integra was use to someone checking up on her in the morning, only it was usually Walter's voice she'd here on the other side of the door.

Integra sat up, still getting use to being called Ilona "Yes? Who is it?"

The door opened and a young woman with long golden blond hair came in, wearing a simple, peach colored dress. She smiled "Good morning, I hope you had a good night's sleep. My name is Cassandra, I'm one of the servants in the castle, I wanted to know if you needed assistance in getting ready?" The young woman said

Integra considered what the woman said; she didn't have much else to wear but the suit she was wearing from last night. But Integra was surprised to see dresses already in the wardrobe as the servant girl opened it up.

"Oh yes I remember, there were already dresses in here for the-"

"Cassandra" Integra and the girl looked to see Vlad standing the doorway with a scowl on his face that said she should stop talking.

Cassandra bowed her head"Milord, I apologize, had I known you were coming up.

Vlad smiled "It's quite alright, now if you don't mind…" As he said this, Cassandra made her way out. Vlad walked toward Integra "I assume you had a pleasant night?"

She nodded and got out of the bed. Vlad noticed she was still wearing the Manish attire she had on the night before.

"Ilona, you did not have to sleep in those, I would have simply provided something more suitable for you" He turned to the now open wardrobe "As well, you may use one of the dresses if you like, and after all it's more graceful for a woman to look as a woman." Vlad then proceeded down the stairs.

Integra walked to the closet and examined some of the dresses. She could tell these had not been touched, let alone worn, for quite some time. She wondered why they weren't at least gotten rid of if they weren't going to be used. But it was probably in case another woman stayed in this room, like her. So as Integra looked at the dresses, she picked a dark ocean blue gown. She disliked dresses as much as vampires hated silver, but she had to blend in as a woman from this century. So, she put on the gown after getting off her suit and looked at herself in the dresser mirror. She almost resembled a princess in the shimmering dress. As she looked at herself, she thought about it and decided it would probably safer to leave anything that could indicate present day material in this room and she took off her glasses and made sure all of her cigars and lighter were well hidden from view. It wouldn't be so bad; she could see well enough without her glasses not to trip on her own feet. But she would probably have to find a substitute for her cigars, people smoked somehow in this day and age right? Well she'd think about that later, now she descended down the staircase and simply wondered, what was she in stored for now, the life of a princess? 'Well' she asked herself rhetorically and sarcastically 'If I were the princess, who would be my prince?'

*++*+~+*++*

When she finally made it down the last and probably 2000th step, she entered what appeared to be the dining room and was greeted to a breakfast banquet. There were many selections and when she thought about where she was, she wasn't too surprised. At the end closest to her, she could see an un pushed in chair with an empty plate in front of it, it seemed someone was to be seated there. She looked to the other end of the enormous table and saw Vlad on the far side with a small plate of meat in front of him.

"Hello Vlad" she said to him from the other end and her voice seemed to echo. Vlad looked up and greeted her

"Hello Ilona, I must say quite a lovely gown you picked out, you look ravishing."

Integra smiled, it felt weird hearing him say all this, it was Alucard's voice, yet as Vlad, his words were much more mature and polite, it made Integra wonder if Abraham tried reversing Alucard's child mind to the state he was now. Possibly, since there had to be a reason he acts how he does.

Vlad gestured for her to have a seat "Please, sit down and help yourself to something." She did just that and sat down and took a little piece of meat, with some rye bread and a goblet of juice.

"Thank you" She answered, as her voice once again echoed, she wondered why he had such a big table, did he usually have this many people over, or was it on occasion. She wondered, since if she wasn't here, he would probably be dining alone.

But didn't he have a wife?

Yes, she did not know much of her vampire's history, but she did know that in his life he did in fact, have a wife. Perhaps she was still asleep. "Val, if you don't mind my asking, do you happen to know the time?"

"It would be about early mourning I believe, the sun rose a little while before I came to your room." Vlad replied, a little unsure. Well eventually, she'd see her, maybe she was just a little bit of a heavy sleeper.

+*++~++*+

The day rolled by quite well. After breakfast, Integra decided to go and explore the grounds of the castle. She thought it was quite a wondrous fortress, it's ashame it was nothing but ruins in her time. As she explored like a curious child in a new house, she came across something quite astounding. It almost looked like a garden and technically it was. The wildflowers seemed to be growing at their own pace and had become one big plant. She'd never seen a plant like these before, but then again, she was miles from England and she wasn't exactly "girlish" and didn't know much.

"Nice aren't they?"

Integra turned around to the voice. She saw a young man, blond and green eyed, carrying a pale of water.

He held out his hand "Your Ilona I presume? My name's Christian, I'm the ground's servant."

She shook his hand "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, so you take care of these?"

He smiled "Yeah, call it strange but I couldn't let them die. They use to grow fine on their own, but a few months ago there wasn't as much rain for them and they began to wilt. One day I asked the Voivode if I could tend to them and he allowed it. Ever since then, I always bring them water once a day." He said as he poured the water over the exotic flowers.

"Perhaps later I could show you around. You've seen outside, so maybe I could lead you throughout the castle, so you don't get lost at anytime."

Integra felt a little bit like she did at the Hellsing Manor 'He's a lot like Walter.' She thought imagining a blond Walter and giving a small chuckle. She agreed and after Christian was finished with his plants, he led Integra throughout the halls of Poenari.

"…And here is the library" Christian opened the door for Integra and led her inside. Integra gaped at the room. The room was huge and had hundreds upon hundreds of books, it was even bigger than Hellsing's library and she didn't even think that was possible.

"I assume from your reaction that you like it, well I'm sure you'll be allowed to go through the texts"

As they walked the hours flew by like the breeze outside. Soon Christian's tour came to an end and he bid her farewell, tending to other duties he had. So Integra made use of this free time she had and decided to check out the library she'd seen earlier. When she got there and examined some of the novels, she didn't see many in English but saw mixture of what appeared to be Latin, French and maybe even German, from books of the birth and resurrection of Christ to the travels of Marco Polo. She was a little rusty, but was able to read some of the Latin novels. As she read through the hours, her eyes soon became heavy and she fell asleep halfway through Dante Alighieri's _La Vita Nuova._ When she awoke it must have been late evening, for when Integra opened the drapes, the moon had risen and shined upon the land below. As Integra couldn't help but admire the glimmering object, something caught her eye. She could see some movement near the forest and saw two people come out and walk to the castle. What was strange was that they didn't use the front entrance, they looked to be sneaking in. Integra of curse, being the woman of steal will, began to sneak down the halls, to deal with the trespassers. She may be in a different time, but she wasn't scared of some goons. As Integra walked closer to the creeping intruders' location, she failed to notice the one watching her go after her dangerous quest. The person also knew there were recent intruders and ran off to inform on the situation. Integra finally reached where she last saw the goons, but saw no trace of them. But as she discussed these thoughts with herself, she was hit from behind. With a smack she went down but got back up to fight. Though she had no weapon, she was well trained since a child and put up a fair bit of a fight. But brute strength began to prevail for the intruders as they managed to pin her down as she struggled.

One of the men chuckled _"You think this cheeky bitch is the Voivode's woman?"_

"_Possibly, that's fine stuff she's wearing that only the wealthy can afford"_

"_Well Either way she'll make a great hostage eh?"_

As the creeps laughed at their devious plan, there was a sudden slash and a scream.


	5. Why he's called Tepes

**Authoress Note: Finally! I got my writing muse back WOOT! *Has tinker tank parade* okay party over. Well I soytenly gotta thank my fellow readers ****Marajsky, ****Kit-Ryu****, ****KLCtheBookWorm****, ****amyltrer, Andromeda, ****0-Girlycard-0****, ****booklover4177****, ****CountessN****, bluebear, ****draconius lat****, ****Tsuki no Rekuen, KrnYong, andemoon, SheDevil85, , Claymaker ****(BTW I heart your work ^^), ****violet404, Shuuwai, ****d, ****obsessionartsss, rosiepops, LiFeISaDrEaMwOrLd **** and anyone else I missed. Plz keep up with the kind reviews, they are just the cheering up I need on a sunny day-to me rainy days are awesome, sunny days suck. Well onto the story!!**

Everything was blurs and colors. Was she dead? She must be, but pondering this, Integra began hearing voices, they were hard to hear but she was sure she could here a man's voice

"Ilona! Ilona!"

Was it Vlad or Christian? Or maybe it was a guard? She couldn't tell.

"I've already lost her, but I won't lose you!"

Lost who? She tried to say but wasn't sure if it came out. But now she began to feel very tired and let the darkness take her.

+**+**+

Integra bolted up with a start. She was breathing heavily as she took in her surroundings. She assumed she was in her room in the castle, but this one was a bit different. This room was bigger than hers and she could see on a table at the other end of the room were scattered maps, parchments and other papers. Integra was about to get up but a felt a sharp sudden pain when she did and clutched her side. She looked down and saw her middle had been bandaged up and from the red that had begun to stain the gauze, she must have been bleeding badly. But what happened? She retraced over the last things that happened before she blacked out. She was reading and saw something as she looked out the window. It must have been those creeps that tried to enter the castle. But obviously someone saved her, but who? Although it hurt to get up, Integra managed to stand and was able to get to the door and reached out to it, but didn't have to. As the door open the English speaking guard came into the room.

He smiled upon seeing her and bowed "Greetings Mistress Ilona, I'm glad to see you're starting to make a recovery, you're already on your feet."

She nodded "Greetings to you as well, did you bring me up here?"

"It was Milord's orders but yes I brought you up here. He would have brought you up himself but he wanted to find out what happen from the groundskeeper"

She looked puzzled "Groundskeeper? You mean Christian?"

"Ah, so you're familiar with him, yes he was the one you should give great praise to, he said something about these men had you outnumbered and as the situation went grave he leapt forward to save you."

"Is he alright?"

"Oh he's alright, though I heard his shovel was fairly damaged, said something about using it to knock the blokes out"

"Will he be in trouble with Vlad?"

The guard laughed "Oh Heaven's no love, though I wouldn't say the same for those three imbeciles"

Integra decided to see if she could fill in some missing pieces and see what more had happened. As she hobbled down the steps the guard called to her.

"Mistress Ilona! Take care, my name's Ambrose"

She turned to him and smiled a small smile "Nice talking to you Ambrose"

+_*~*_+

Integra got to the final step and now wondered which archway she should go to, though she didn't have to think for long as she began to hear yells and cries and decided to follow the sounds. As she turned the corner, Vlad came into view and she noticed he his fist was clenched and covered in blood.

"Your loyalty and bravery is admirable." He sneered as Integra saw he was interrogating two of the goons from before, they seemed to be tied to a table each. "But I don't know if that means I should give you a slower more painful death than your comrade."

Integra was now almost behind him, leaning against the doorway "Vlad?"

Vlad turned to her direction and his mood seemed to brighten, He stepped towards her and grasped her with an arm and smiled.

"It's good to see you're all alright Ilona, I almost thought something worse happened. But don't let that lead you to thinking that I'll let this rash deed go unpunished" As he said the last words he glared at the two men's direction. With the snap of his fingers, the guard at the door came in and untied the men from the table, but had them firmly unable to run away. The guard turns to Vlad for an order.

"Take him outside, to the village, I shall await for you there."

He nodded and the guard pushed the men out.

Vlad turned to Integra and held his hand out to her. "Perhaps you would care to accompany me to the village"

Integra wasn't sure what to say, it seemed like a harmless thing to agree to but it was that grin on his face that made her hesitate, because it was the same grin he would give her after describing his bloody carnage from a mission. But, as much as her mind screamed for her to say no and stay, she grasped his hand in hers and was soon in a carriage heading toward the village.

+*~In the village Bistrita~*+

The carriage prompted to a halt and Vlad helped Integra out and she was once again in the village she passed through a few days ago. Since she now wore today a red satin dress and looked much more 'woman' than when she came, she assumed she wouldn't get as many stares as she had before. But like her father always told her never to assume, she seemed to get even more looks and whispers. As she wondered what the hell these people were staring at her for she failed to notice that she was still holding Vlad's hand after he helped her out of the carriage. Though Vlad seemed to notice and merely smiled, but a calm smile without a hint of deviousness, it was much more comfortable than seeing his chesere cat grin, but strange because she didn't think she'd ever seen him smile like that before at Hellsing headquarters. As they came closer to the town square, Integra's attackers and the guard came into view, the two men's hands were tied behind their backs and they were being watched by the guard like a hawk and did not dare to flinch. They walked up to them, Vlad smirked.

"_On time I see Gerald." _He said

Gerald bowed _"I wouldn't imagine being late for an exhiqution Milord."_ with that he stepped aside and handed his Voivode the weapon of choice; A large pike.

The point was sharp enough and the weapon itself was almost as high as himself, perfect. As he grinned with delight, Integra noticed some people began to form a small crowd and began murmering.

Vlad turned to the crowd _"My people, what do you seebefore me here?" _He gestured to the crooks _"I see two petty spies, that have been sent by our enemy and nearly took an innocent life" _ He didn't direct attention to Integra, but she could feel his eyes on her as he spoke. _"Now I believe an attempt of murder is quite a treason, but being proven guilty as two of Mehmed's loyal supporters-" _He continued, holding up two gleaming pendants with the symbol of the Turkish flag and let them fall to the dirt-_"seals their fate, condemned to death by impalement. _

Integra tapped the guard on the sholdert "Did you hear what he said?"

Gerald nodded "Aye, he's condemned the men to death for a trying of murder and being sided with the enemy of the Order; Sultan Mehmed II"

Integra was about to ask how exactly they were to be killed but she didn't have the chance before should would see it herself. Now the men squirmed in fear, trying to untie themselves as Vlad slowly stepped closer and closer to them, pike in hand. He held the one with the bald head's chin up with a finger and smiled as he clicked his tongue _"Tsk Tsk Tsk, I almost thought you had the decency to accept your fate, but what could I expect from a Turk?" _ With this statement, Vlad rammed the pike through the man's gut, he shrieked in pain as Vlad lifted the man-kabob up a little higher. Integra's jaw dropped as she watched and observed that the crowd wasn't so surprised, even when Gerald began the same procedure with the other man. As the men finished their handy work, they fashioned the impaled Turks to remain atop the pikes for everyone to see, where they would probably die of wounds and blood loss a day or two later.

Vlad began walking back to the carriage "Come Ilona, now that you have seen what those pathetic waste of skin have rightfully deserved, I shall escort you back to the castle."

Integra stiffened but walked on, her voice cracked "But why would you do that? Why not just behead them"

This time he stopped and looked at Integra "Because they tried to harm you and that is unacceptable and they were of course my enemies that could have possibly tried to kill me as well." He firmly had her small hands in his "And you know now what I will do to protect so long as you are in my care"

Integra thought she saw something, he just said he wanted to protect her. But just what exactly did he mean by that? He said it as if he failed to, but she was well and alive. Who could he be referring to? She continued to ponder this as she was escorted into the carriage and on their way back to the castle.

**AN: Oh snapskies, pieces are falling together for our characters? What is this feeling of protection Vlad is feeling? And what is Integra in store for? Well you'll find out in chapter six. And don't worry the A/VxI stuff will come along shortly- Tootles!**


	6. Alucard's Past and Integra's Future

**Authoress Note: One of the few great things about summer in my book is that I'll have plenty of time to work on my unfinished FanFictions. I hope to get some more of this story done mainly because I've really gotten into this story and the watchers are an added bonus. BTW I'd like to thank violet404. KLCtheBookWorm, Tsuki no Rekuen, AyaneSparda, KitsuneButterfly, FallenAngelItachi, booklover4177 and The Copper Arabian, for your recent and enjoyable reviews, as well thanks Itachi for your idea, which really helped give me ideas for this chapter. I also give a good encore to my watchers and favoritors, I love you guys =D *hugz*, well now, on with the chapter. **

~+~1999, Hellsing Manor~+~

Seras didn't take her time as she made her way to the sub levels of the mansion. She advanced to her master's chambers in haste. Normally if she were to barge into his quarters without called forth or without his say, she'd be too scared to even knock, let alone open the door. But under the current situation at hand, there was no hesitation. It had been two weeks, and Sir Integra was still missing. This not only worried Seras and Walter, but it worried Alucard the most. He could always feel his master and her presence whether it was from the basement to her office or if they were miles away from each other in a different country. But on the night she went missing, it shattered. Everyone almost believed she was dead, but her servant knew better. Yes, it felt as if the link had been forever severed, which could possibly mean death, but in some part of him, he could still feel her, like their bond was still there, only frozen by some unknown force or power of some sort. This confused and infuriated the vampire. Nothing like this had ever occurred with a past master, and more importantly; why was he caring this much over her?

Days after she disappeared, these thoughts continued to race through his mind. During her absence, Seras and Walter would take care of her paperwork and look into more vampire reports and every time Alucard was given a mission, he would do it much faster then before. He would not toy with the enemy or put it through torture. After the mission was completed, he wouldn't report back for hours, he wouldn't return for sleep, he wouldn't even return for blood. This worried both his friend and fledgling. Then, there was what happened on the ninth day of Integra's absence. Seras and Walter managed to convince Alucard to at least get a few hours of sleep and to drink a quantity of blood before he went out on an average mission. But as Seras went to check up on him a few hours later she was shocked by her findings. She walked in to find her master not in his coffin, but on the floor in a comatose like state. Seras scampered up the stairs, not hearing Alucard's muttering as he was nearly out of consciousness. The glass of blood-wine mixture Alucard had on his small table had tipped over, as a result crimson droplets dripped onto the cold, stone floor, Alucard, finally sinking into unconsciousness, uttered one single word before passing into darkness ,one word, no louder then a soft whisper, as the blood continued to drip from the glass.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

"I-Inte-gra".

~+~1462, Argeş County, Poenari Castle~+~

Today, as Integra awoke and slowly made her way to the wardrobe. She continued looking through the assortment of gowns as the slowly came out from the brightening horizon. As she decided what attire she would wear for the day, she turned and peered out the window, towards the fascinating scenery. She was simply captivated by the beautiful assortments of pink, orange, yellow and purple tones in the sky. She watched the remaining stars of the evening twinkle and eventually fade away and blend in with the sky's streaked colors. She couldn't help but remember what happened almost a week ago, when the guilty men were executed. However, that wasn't bothering her, what continued to run through her mind, was what Vlad had said to her that day.

_"Because they tried to harm you and that is unacceptable and they were of course my enemies that could have possibly tried to kill me as well." He firmly had her small hands in his "And you know now what I will do to protect so long as you are in my care"_

She didn't understand it. What did this mean? Why did he say what he had said? 'Why does he seem so intent on protecting me?' The knight pondered. 'He's never exhibited such behavior before.' It's a possibility that her servant was showing this out of character behavior because he isn't her servant, at least not how he is now. He's human with human traits and feelings, differing from the vampiric instinct she was use to seeing him with as she grew up with him at her side. She smiled, that triggered some nostalgia; their first meeting, the death of her father, her twisted Uncle Richard out to kill her for the Hellsing title and finally, the discovering of the monster in the basement. A Part of her missed her childhood, wishing she could have lived a normal life. But she was a Hellsing, and a Hellsing never settled for normal. Of course now-aside from the paperwork-her life at the manor was all well and good but she still missed those peaceful tea times, the fun she would have around the manor and the times she had with her father when she was a child, when she hadn't a care in the world. She missed the days before vampires ever crossed her mind, before long tireless hours of work, before the struggle of war; and before the loneliness she had and still continuously felt.

However, in the situation-and time-she was in, she wasn't worrying like she had nearly everyday, what she enjoyed most was that she didn't have torturous hours of paperwork and those useless meetings with the Council of Twelve. She never liked those meetings; it was basically a recap of what she already heard before. However, there were some things she did miss, the manor, being able to smoke a cigar among other things. But she soon became familiarized and grown accustom to this day and age and its standards. It was actually, quite enjoyable this life and she remembered a long while ago, back when she first released Alucard, she remembered asking herself what he was like as a human. Before she assumed he never was really human, he was as he was forever and always. But she knew this was not true, vampires were human at some point, even ones as old as her servant, though she never knew of any older than him. But her father had always told her there was always one that would stand out, one elder and wiser than the new brats running amuck that could put them to shame. Suffice to say, her father sounded almost like he respected these older vampires, she didn't understand it at first. As she went from a child to a young lady, she began to understand his words and he seemed to be getting at the monster in the basement with that speech, she felt like a fool not understanding his words until after his death. But as she Integra continued to reminisce in the memories, a past memory came to her from her previous thoughts of her servant's strange actions. It was something she and her father talked of in one of their final moments together.

_Flashback ~ 1989, Hellsing Manor _

_Young 13 year old Integra Hellsing and her father, Arthur, was having another one of their lesson. _

"_Integra" her father spoke "There are many undying monsters in the world. Here's what I wonder when I see them. Do they really desire immortality as their existence?" _

_Integra was confused by her father's words "What do you mean, father? Isn't it their choice of conflict and pain over mortality lead to their evil desires?"_

_Arthur chuckled but stifled a cough "Many of them crave conflict, gory struggles. It becomes something akin to weeping, longing. You see, to me, Integra, vampires, those dreadful undying monsters who control the world of night, look like terribly pitiful, pathetic children who might simply back down and cry feebly. They wear a mask of hatred and power, they hide the horrid human emotions they deny ever having, when really, the only person they can't deny it to is themselves. They still have them and feel it makes them weak, just the thought that their like us…"_

Vampires may not have a beating heart, but they have a shred of human in them they can mask but can't get rid of. But then, why does she feel there's more to this than just concealed feelings. Maybe... just maybe, it's…

But as Integra tried to piece together the pieces of the puzzle, she heard soft knocking from her door.

"Mistress Ilona?" The voice asked

"Yes?" She answered opening the door and meeting the young servant girl she became acquainted with.

"Hello Cassandra, how are you doing?"

Cassandra nodded her head "Quite well Mistress, I've come to give you something."

"What is it?"

The maiden smiled and held something out to Integra and after further examination she saw what the servant girl held out and gaped. It was a beautiful emerald green gown with gold embroidered to the dress. It was just amazing.

"Is this mine?" Integra asked, while still appalled by the beautiful piece of clothing, Cassandra nodded

"It's all yours, Milord wished for you to have it as a gift."

Integra looked up "Vlad gave me this?"

"Yes, and if you don't mind my saying, it looks like he must really care for you to give you something this lovely."

'Cares for me' she thought, "This is very kind of him, and do you know where I could find him?"

"Well actually there's another reason why I was sent up here."

"Yes?"

"Milord wanted to inform you himself but was enable to-"

"Enable to tell me what?"

"He has planned to journey off to Hungary"

The Iron Maiden stiffened. 'What?' She asked herself, almost concerned. Integra didn't know why, but she had a weird, concerned feeling as she heard this.

"Why?"

Cassandra shook her head "I haven't the faintest idea Mistress, but my guess is that it could be to defend against invading Turks. Possibly to asks the king of Hungary for some assistance in the battle ahead of him.*"

Integra read about many different battles and their strategies, this didn't sound too out of the ordinary now that she thought of it, though no matter how she thought of it, it still sounded so odd, Alucard needing help? It must really be a trouble.

"Is he still here?" She asked the maiden.

"I believe so, until tomorrow's dawn"

Integra decided she wanted to see him before he set off and asked Cassandra if she knew where his room was located in the castle.

"Yes I know where it is" She looked uncomfortable "Though, I and no one else are allowed up there except for the Voivode and whoever he permits, but he sees not to many visitors."

"Can you show me where it is?"

She nodded "Yes Mistress, I can and shall, but if you wish to enter, you must go alone, I do not dare disobey him, I am just a simple maid. But he may reconsider if it's you."

So, with this task in her mind, Integra asked Cassandra to wait for her outside the door for her to prepare. As Integra dressed herself into the new green gown, she peered at herself in the mirror almost didn't recognize herself. This woman looked, extravagant and more ladylike than the suit wearing, cigar smoking Iron Maiden she was. It was almost hard to believe the person staring back at her in the mirror was really herself.

She picked her forgotten glasses off of the dresser, looking from the spectacles back to woman in the mirror. 'If that's who I was before, who I am now is what?'

She shook these thoughts off, this wasn't the time. As she opened the door and began walking with Cassandra down the steep steps she did questioned what might be soon to come.

~+~Present day~+~

Seras burst through the double doors of the medical wing of the manor. Nonstop she came in to check on her master and hoped the next time she ran in her master would be up and about and say "Police Girl, you are far too noisy", wearing that Cheshire cat grin on his face as usual. But it hadn't happened yet; he didn't grin at her or toy with her. He was still in one of the beds, eyes closed, no movement whatsoever. Seeing him like this pained the police girl. He looked as if he was in a coma, in a manner of speaking, he was. It had been nearly a month since she found him like this in the dungeons and he still had yet to awake. He just lay there, stiff and as pale as snow on a winter day. He looked like a fresh corpse in a morgue. Seras felt so helpless, she was his fledgling, bond by blood, but she couldn't do a damned thing to help him. She couldn't even contact him with their mind link, she felt utterly useless. Could it have been something to do with her master's master disappearing? She just wanted them back more than ever right now. Maybe if she tried the link again some clue might come to her. Seras pleaded, she just needed a sign to lead her to the right direction.

~+~1462~+~

It wasn't much later until they came to a curved staircase and Cassandra stopped.

Integra turned to her "Thank you for the escort Cassandra"

The girl smiled and nodded "No trouble at all"

With that the knight was about to descend up the steps.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Cassandra said

Integra wasn't sure how to respond, but nodded.

She smiled "Well I hope you find him." She then turned away and descended down the hall.

Now alone, Integra looked back to the stairs and with her objective walked up and up.

As Integra soon reached the top, she was met by a door and guarding it, two of Vlad's guards, sword at the ready.

"Excuse me?" The knight said to the guards

The one closest two the steps looked down and smiled "Why hello Madam Ilona, a pleasure to see you."

Now she hoped she would get the answer she hoped for "Is Vlad here?"

The other guard nodded. "Aye he is, but he won't see anyone at the moment except for messengers of course,"

"Could you tell him who it is; I know he'll see me."

"I'm sorry Madam but he's won't see anyone and does not wish to be disturbed."

This time, she went by other means and stood her ground.

"Please Sirs; I know he will not be here tomorrow so allow me just one last time to see him before he departs. Please." Her voice sounded pleading yet strong and eyes pierced through the guard's.

Integra's voice of desperation and eyes of determination won out.

The guard sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of this. "Alright lass, I don't guarantee he'll see you, but I will ask of his approval." He stepped closer to the door "Wait here" he said, he knock three times "Milord it is I" after a few seconds he heard a grunt of approval from inside and entered. The seconds she waited felt like hours as all she could hear was muffled voices behind the door. But then, the door creaked open and the guard stepped out, looking defeated. "You may see him."

Integra didn't know whether she was relieved or nervous still, but no matter what was going on, as she stepped in, she still couldn't get over this strange feeling.

She examined the scenery and realization came to her, she recognized it now. This is where he must have taken her after she was unconscious in that fight. She shuddered at the memory. As she stepped forward, she saw Vlad, positioned at a table with maps, parchments and other papers scattered on and around it.

"It's nice to see you before I leave" He said, not even turning around.

Integra walked towards him, "Vlad?" She asked "How are you feeling?"

Vlad turned to face her and she was surprised at what she'd seen. His eyes were bloodshot with dark circles under them, this was obviously getting to him, it reminded her of what she looked like after an overload of paperwork. But what shocked her most was not how his eyes looked, but the tension she could see in them. She had never seen him in this state; did he really have it this hard when he was human?

Finally he spoke "I assume you heard that I would be leaving shortly."

She didn't know what to say "Well…yes, I did."

"It's a pain, this war…" To her surprise she saw a smile starting to appear on his face "…But as it goes on, it becomes quite thrilling" Integra tried to hide a smile, now that's what she was used to, even as a human, he still had that twisted side of him. But his good mood was not to last "But there are times that I wish this war was done and over with and what's more…" He turned to her and gently stroked her cheek. "I wish I didn't have to leave you, I don't want you to-" He paused and the hand touching her cheek started to shake and rested at his side. As his hand left her cheek, a moan of protest came from her, that even she didn't expect to come out.

"You don't want me to what?" She asked "Is…there something troubling you?"

He clenched his teeth as he turned away from her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice. But yes, something has troubled me, besides war. War, is a burden I'm capable of carrying. But this, this feeling I've felt before, I can't."

She walked up to him, so she could see his face, but he gently held up a hand to stop her.

"It was a long time ago, a young woman I once knew was very close to me, and I was, starting to feel as she did."

That was when it hit Integra, like a flash. She realized what he was getting at.

"We were planning to be wed, but then something happened. On a night that I was away in another region of the country, Turkish invaders planned to invade my castle, and in the process, a loyal messenger sent a message through the window of our room, telling her what was next to happen. She then flung herself from the tower into the icy waters below this very castle. It wasn't till I returned that I was informed.*"

It was then that Vlad turned around and she could see a single tear run down his face. She reached out and wiped it from his face.

"I'm so sorry you feel this way" She said

He brightened up "Thank you, but it's quite alright. I don't tend to linger on such painful memories. I continue to move forward and I'm sure she would have wanted that"

Integra was glad he admitted that. "Besides, I will always remember her, but there is someone else that has captivated me"

"Really?" she asked.

Vlad nodded "She is an amazing and charming woman."

They inched closer as Vlad put his arms around her and Integra simply stared into his deep green eyes.

"She quite surprised me when I saw her, strange clothing of a man and spectacles*"

It was obvious to her, who the woman was he was describing; her face began to feel warm.

"I...I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything" He said, caressing the woman he held.

As they stood embraced, Integra leaned in and as her eyes closed as they inched closer and closer to each other, her lips soon met his as they kissed. In the dimly lit room, the two figures kissed passionately in the moon's bright light, it was hard to say how long they were standing there; it felt as if time stood still. As they broke the kiss, it felt as though time stood still. Integra's arms made their way around Vlad's neck.

"Let me come with you" She said, pressing her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat's rhythm.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

"You realize it could be dangerous…" He says as he buries his face into her golden locks.

"I don't care, I've been through worse, just let me, please. I don't want to lose you."

Vlad stroked her head softly, coming to his decision as moments passed. "Yes, you can come with me of your own accord, the decision is yours."

As she stood there, holding him, she pushed her life of vampires, Iscariot, Millennium and war to the back of her mind, at the moment; she didn't care about that life. In this life, she didn't feel overworked, she didn't feel sadness.

She didn't feel so lonely anymore.

**AN: Hope you took a liking to this chapter. I tried to be as historically accurate as I could, so if I made a mistake or left out a detail, feel free to point it out, just no flames please, I'm a little short on fire extinguishers. So as always, feel free to leave a review, or even send an idea for the next chapter, it would help, but I'm not forcing you to.**

***-This was true, in 1462, Vlad planned to go to Hungary to ask for King Matthias's help.**

***-Officially this is the actual story of how Vlad's first wife died. Turk's led by Radu cel Frumos (Vlad's younger brother), were going to storm the castle and his wife would have rather plunged to her death than face the Turks and be tortured. It's so tragic T_T**

***I'm big on history, but I was a little unsure about if they had glasses in the 15****th**** century, so I just settled for spectacles, if they didn't, just let that slip once please. **


	7. A Blooming Love and Continuous War

**AN: FINALLY! For the one billion time, so sorry I haven't been updating more recently T-T. But now I have a chapter for you, so sit down and shut up! Nah jks, but I do hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thx to violet404. KLCtheBookWorm, Tsuki no Rekuen, AyaneSparda, KitsuneButterfly, FallenAngelItachi, booklover4177 and The Copper Arabian, The Duke of Spades, Elenisil's Journey, Sakima Hebi, No-Life Kings Pet, Asphyxated Angel, Sesshomaru's Wifey, tehpuddleofmud, Julianne and thx to Genma No Ou for the proof read on this chapter. **

_Integra found herself asleep and apart from the world around her, lost in the embrace of her dreams._

_It was one of the few times when she could dream peacefully. She wasn't sure if it was a dream; for it felt too quiet and peaceful to be as such. Within her visions she was in some kind of field or meadow. Her dress flowed as the wind whistled past her. It felt nice, but something seemed wrong. As the Iron Maiden pondered this, the tranquil feeling was interrupted, as darkness began to form and the dream looked more like a nightmare as the skies calm clouds and bright sun shifted into a dark crimson moonlit night. _

_Someone was here, she could feel it._

"_Who's there? Show yourself!" The Protestant knight exclaimed into the darkness._

_A chuckle was heard as the crunch of grass and footsteps were heard. "My my… demanding as always it seems. Then again, your courage and leadership is what captivated me…" _

"_That voice…" Integra thought, her stunned expression seeping into the sound of her own voice in her head. She knew the voice quite well… it sounded familiar, yet she was at a loss as to who it was. _

"_Come now, don't tell me that I've been forgotten already." Integra ran towards the voice, but she knew that the voice and its owner were gone._

+*~1462 Poenari Castle~*+

Integra rubbed her eyes as she awoke. Why was it that she couldn't ever have a calm and relaxing sleep without some kind of catch? What's more, she could hardly remember all of it. But she remembered there was someone there. Someone…

She got up and realized that she was still in her bed. She didn't remember going back to her room; but then she remembered last night. She was looking for Vlad and when she found him they were… kissing.

Last night really was something. As she continued to think of last night, she felt a hand stroke her cheek. She turned to the source of the warm touch. Vlad smiled as she took notice of him.

"Good morning," he said, planting a peck on her cheek.

Integra blushed "G-Good morning."

"Sleep well?" Vlad asked.

"You could say that." Although she did have odd dreams, she did sleep pretty well.

_Knock Knock_

"Enter," Vlad said, not even bothering to ask who it was.

"Milord, your escorts are at the ready and awaiting your approval," The guard said.

"Excellent, I shall be there shortly," Vlad replied to the warrior.

"Very well Voivode." And with that the two were alone again. Vlad held Integra close as he spoke.

"And you are sure you wish to come with me?" He breathed softly.

"Of course. I would never leave you now," She said, curling black strands of his hair with her fingers.

"I feel blessed to have met you," Vlad answered, kissing the young Hellsing on the neck sensually.

She flinched at the touch. Vlad stopped. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, it's nothing," Integra replied. In the old reality, Alucard would try to do that and would get a round of bullets in his face as a retort.

"Someone else tried to touch you?" Vlad said, not liking the idea of another man touching what he considered his.

Integra was tempted to make the joke but simply said, "Of course not," and kissed him back as she got up. "Now hush up and get ready."

~+*+ 1999 +*+~

The sun was up, yet Seras couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her master lying motionless with no sign of ever waking up. His mind was lost forever, his body nothing but an empty shell. So instead she remained in the medical ward, just to make sure he was alright.

Although, she realized, she really could use some rest. Since Integra's absence, she and Walter had to think of some way to deal with the Council of Twelve and as to why Integra has been absent the last nine weeks. The round table members were always hard on Integra and the fact that she was not at her post could only make things more problematic. And so Walter would go in Integra's place, explaining that Sir Integra was away on business and would be back shortly. That left Seras in charge of Integra's most difficult, complicated and above all else boring thing she did in just about all of her spare time: paperwork. Seras understood why Integra seemed so aggravated,; she had done over four-hundred pages of paperwork the other night and had gotten _absolutely_ nowhere. When she wasn't with her incapacitated master, she was in the office filling out and reading bundles of paper.

Now, however, Walter relieved her of the pain and sent her to get some much needed sleep. But, even though she was at the end of her consciousness and her mind almost lost to sleep deprivation, she could find no sleep; for she couldn't stop thinking of her master. She really wanted him to come through and just wake up. Although his constant teasing and annoyances did get to her sometimes, she really didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He even proved to be quite useful and reliable. He never said it aloud, but he certainly did show her some respect. Since Seras had come to know Alucard, Walter, Integra and the rest of the organization's members, she felt that she had a real family; something she had been deprived of for too long. Her master may not be the fatherly type, but he would always be one to her.

'Please, don't die on me Master. Please...' She thought, as she grasped his stiff, cold hand, hoping her plea might enter his mind through their link.

As she hoped on the thought the door swung open, as Walter entered with two packages of blood in a bucket of ice.

"I thought I might find you hear Miss Victoria,. I take it you couldn't sleep?" Walter kindly asked, handing her one of the packages of red liquid.

"I just can't leave him, Walter. I just feel so helpless; there isn't anything I can do for him!" She answered, tearing the plastic with her teeth and within seconds finishing her meal.

Walter's face lit up. "Then I believe you find this new information most interesting."

Seras looked up from the empty, reddened plastic. "What is it?"

"The sorceress that caused this mayhem," Walter specified. "We have a lead on her whereabouts."

Seras was up on her feet within seconds, "Really?"

Walter nodded. "She has overlooked just how strong the Hellsing organization and its operatives truly are," Walter smirked. "After discovering reports of numerous attacks I dug deeper and investigated multiple leads. With the proper authorization, I noticed that the statements from some witnesses match the physical description of the vampriess we seek," The butler explained, handing Seras the reports. "Not to mention the paranormal accounts are all similar and have a common trait in each area."

As Seras read over the listings and case files, Walter handed her another paper.

"And after finding each location-including what happened here-I got this"

When each area was connected, it created a pentagram.

"This isn't the only one, is it?" Seras asked, looking up.

"I'm afraid not. So far there have been three more attacks since the last five. So now we have two ideas as to where she'll strike next."

The police girl needed to think about this carefully. Which could be selected as the next target? What was the order?

"It doesn't look like the killings would be at random if she was clever enough to create this 'design.'" Seras thought aloud.

"Highly unlikely," Walter stated. "Perhaps, she is going in the order which creates a star.

If this were correct, then the next target would be here, on the other side of London.

"There are homes there, but hardly any are inhabited because they are so distant from the city. So it should narrow down your search."

Seras knew what she had to do if she wanted to help her master.

Walter stepped away from the door. "I believe your Harkonnen is well polished and waiting for you in your quarters, Miss Victoria. Best of luck."

~+* 1462 *+~

It had been a little more than two hours after Vlad and his troops left Wallachia and heading for Hungary. Vlad took the lead, with Integra by his side on her own steed.

"This armor suits your figure, Ilona. I take it you are more comfortable with it," Vlad said

"Yes; though gowns express more beauty in a woman, it does not provide something along the lines of protection or security." Integra answered, tapping the breastplate.

"Indeed they do not."

The hours went by slowly but they made progress. They were much closer now. In no time they would arrive at the palace. At night fell, they decided to take rest for a few hours before continuing on.

"So, you and Matthias are allies," Integra asked, looking to the prince.

"Yes, though I wouldn't say we keep in close touch," Vlad said to her. "It's funny, we never got along even when we first met, but it does not matter whether we're close or not. If he knows my country could be in jeopardy he will send us support."

"It makes sense, better for the land to be in the hands of hated allies than despised foes."

As they continued, Vlad held his hand in Integra's as he spoke. "Ilona," He started, seaming almost nervous. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes? What is it?" She asked, almost sensing the tension or hearing Vlad's heart take a faster beat.

"I was going to wait until after we returned, but I would rather hear your answer now." Emerald met sapphire as Vlad looked into Integra's eyes "Ilona, I-"

Unfortunately, Vlad could not finish, as the shouts and screams of battle arose from outside.

As they ran out of their shelter, they were greeted with the sight of swords clashing, soldiers collapsing before them and the green grass below their feet becoming caked with a layer of blood.

"Damn! Is their no end to the killing?" Vlad cursed, as he unsheathed his sword and rushed into battle. Integra knew that Alucard was a fierce creature with just a pistol, but Vlad was a true warrior wielding a sword.

The sight was one to behold. The Wallachian held nothing back, as he tore through his enemies like a hot knife through butter. As Integra watched the great battle, she almost didn't notice the Turk charging towards her. When she turned to see the man, she leapt forward and picked up the sword of a dead soldier and engaged in combat.

Integra had known how to wield a sword since she was a child and had much experience with live targets. This soldier was next to nothing, compared to her skill. The man before Integra fell after a fatal stab in the neck, the knight pursued more and more targets on the bloody battlefield. One opponent after the other, judging from how many had been slaughtered and those that were still in action, it seemed that the Turkish troops tried to flank them by trapping them in one single location. Only they underestimated the Voivode. As Integra decimated more and more troops, she came across one man who seemed very different from the others. He wore the royal robes and armor of the Ottomans, but it was his face that depicted him as an outsider from them. His dark ebony hair short, but tied back in a small ponytail, he had no facial hair and his smooth, pale complexion also did not match that of a Turkish man. And those eyes, a shimmering yet dull colored green, just as Vlad's were.

The man smiled, giving her a bow. "Amazing, truly amazing! I have seen many beauties, but none with such strength and bravery, my dear."

Integra grasped the sword as tight as she could, unsure of this man's intentions. "You dress as a spoiled noble; perhaps your skills aren't as great as I first anticipated. Care to test them?" Integra replied.

A chuckle escaped the man's lips. "Know I would never strike a woman; however, if you must insist on ending this with blood, by all means I shall. But first I believe introductions are needed, since you won't live to hear it again after I defeat you."

"I don't think so, brother," Vlad growled, standing at Integra's side, not looking very pleased.

"Ahh, I see you've finally found me Vlad. Or should I say, I found you… quite the reunion, is it not brother?" The man said, with a smile plastered on his face.

"You shall not call me by name, Radu." He spat, venom fueling his words. "I assume you're the filth who led these dogs."

Radu took in sight that the number of Wallachian guards was substantially smaller, but there were many Turkish casualties.

"You always have to ruin my fun, don't you big brother?" Radu sighed.

"Do not toy with me traitor, are you going to fight or not? You test my patience," Vlad said, with his blood-drenched sword pointed in Radu's direction.

"Under the normal circumstances I would be clawing at your throat right now," He said as Radu looked in Integra's direction. "But perhaps I can wait; after all, I must get to know your beautiful wife. I assume she is, is she not?"

"You shall do no such thing! You hear me? I shall impale you myself, parading your corpse throughout the land should you touch her, for she is MINE." Vlad exclaimed, pulling Integra closer.

"Well, until then _Kaziklu Bey,_" Radu said, mounting onto the horse he rode earlier during the battle. The field of their struggle now looked more like a graveyard now. As Radu and those of his troops that remained left, Vlad turned to Integra

"Ilona, I'm sorry you had to see that. But-"

"Yes, it's fine. I understand why you have such hatred towards him. A traitor like him deserves no kindness." Integra said coldly, thinking back to when her uncle tried to kill her in cold blood, just to gain her organization. "Come, let us continue; we shouldn't have much further to go now."

~+*1999*+~

'N-No! Why? Why did this happen?' Seras thought, as she ran throughout the house hopelessly looking for an exit; but she was trapped and she knew it.

'I'm sorry, Master…'

*Earlier*

The police girl jumped out of the helicopter, having arrived in the outskirts of London, where the next attack was to take place. As Walter had said, there were some houses in the area, and they were quite uninhabited. There weren't too many around, but she didn't intend to search every single home; it would take too much time and she wanted to catch that vampire before she struck again.

Whatever the cost, she would save her Master, and perhaps the sorceress had some kind of incantation or spell that could bring Integra back from wherever she went and find out what was wrong with Alucard. It seemed likely, but there was also the slim chance that she wouldn't be able to reverse it. But if she did, Seras wouldn't hesitate to torture her if she wouldn't give it to them.

'My God, that's horrifying! I'm turning into Master!' She thought to herself, after going over a torture method involving hot pokers, ice water and a toothpick. But if it would bring him back, she'd wear the coat, hat and all. Seras chuckled at the idea as she imagined herself wearing Alucard's oversized trench coat and suit.

But her calm thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard a blood-curdling shriek. As she ran toward the noise, it led her to a series of warehouses on the far right. 'Damn it, how could I not have sensed her?' Seras cursed at herself, kicking the metal door off its rusty hinges. She peered into the darkness. Fortunately, being able to see in pitch black was positively a challenge for being a vampire.

"I know you're in here, witch!" The fledgling shouted into the blackness. "Show yourself now coward!" She exclaimed as she held the cannon, ready to fire at whatever might jump out.

Suddenly, she heard a deep cackle; but it wasn't a woman's voice, it might not be her. 'Then… what was…?'

"Ah, so it's you…" The deep, guttural voice said in recognition. "Where is your pathetic master, girl? Did he finally let you go, or is he more cowardly than I assumed?"

Seras eyes went wide with fear "N-No, it can't be…" She held the Harkonnen up as steady as she could and fired at where the voice was coming from.

"Hahahahaha!" The voice laughed demonically, terrifying Seras with its power and malice. "Do not think your puny man-made bullets will work on a monster like me, foolish vampiress. Even with the power of your puny and impotent God, you are nothing before a true Nosferatu like me."

"But no! You're supposed to be dead! I saw it!" Seras cried, now terrified more than anything she had known before.

And in the darkness, the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and revealed her worst fears, as the dim purple symbols on the creature's dark grey skin lit up. His green eye stared at her sadistically as the grin on his blood-stained face grew and revealed more of his reddened, elongated fangs.

"So nice of you to arrive for dinner, Seras Victoria," He said, throwing something in her direction with his left hand. She looked at the object and held back a scream. It was what remained of the vampriess' head. "I'm still famished; and you will no doubt do nicely to sate my hunger."

"Incognito…" Seras gasped, nearly dropping her cannon. Before she could think of anything else, she fired. Shell after shell penetrated the Nosferatu's moldy, discoloured flesh; but it was to no avail, for he would heal shortly after receiving any damage. Even as she began firing the incendiary rounds, he had stepped in front of her with such speed. He laughed as he gripped the Harkonnen's barrel and bent it in two all at once, leaving Seras vulnerable and without any means of protection or counterattack. With her best weapon now a pile of scrap metal, she couldn't think of anything else but to run.

'No, n-no, this can't be happening!' Seras thought, recalling everything that had now gone wrong. First, the vampire they'd been looking for, the only one that could fix this mess, has been killed and devoured. And to make matters worse, Incognito was still alive! How could this be possible? The last she had seen him was on a silver pike, impaled vertically and looking to be dead. But somehow, he was back; and was out for more blood, and flesh.

She ran into one of the houses from earlier to seek refuge. Then she ran as fast as she could up to the second floor. She didn't know what to do; it was obvious he'd find her here, and then she'd be dead and devoured by that monstrosity. There wasn't anywhere or anyone to turn to now. If she went back to Hellsing now, it'd be more problematic. Walter was strong, but he couldn't take down Incognito. Nobody knew where Sir Integra was, and Alucard was in some kind of coma. She was completely at the creature's mercy…

Her Master…

She failed. She couldn't get to the vampire in time, couldn't find her sooner, and now there was no way to bring Integra or her master back now.

Suddenly, the door burst open as Incognito stepped into the abandoned house.

"There's no point running girl, you cannot hide from me, you are doomed to suffer an eternity of pain and purgatory."

'N-No! Why? Why did this happen?' Seras thought, as she ran throughout the house hopelessly looking for an exit; but she was trapped and she knew it. Incognito came closer now; and as her knees gave way, her last thought entered her mind.

'I'm sorry, Master…'

But as she surrendered, the sound of bullets and flesh meeting metal came to her ears.

"You shall not touch my servant so long as I live on, Incognito." The demonic voice said, as Seras noticed her red-clad shield.

"Master!"


	8. History Begins ReWriting Itself

**AN: Hopefully not all of my readers haven't abandoned me. And many many praise to my proof reader and boyfriend Genma No Ou for adding more epics.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing, just a sadistic person and fangirl expressing some creativity because she can and for the lulz.**

~*1462, The Palace of King Matthias, Hungary*~

Hungarian guards held Integra back from Vlad's side, restraining her while two well built men dragged the once high and powerful Voivode to face his fate.

"Matthias!" Vlad exclaimed in the direction of the Hungarian King, his voice dripping with the pent-up fury and hatred of a berserker. "I demand an explanation for this hostile and outrageous treatment! I know that you are not fond of me, nor am I of you, but in the end are not we are all allies against the Turks?"

"Humph, quite valiant words for a traitor of the Order," King Matthias said both coolly and smugly, a look of certain victory plastered over the monarch's face and framed with an arrogant aura. "To preach of alliance with my order is a good self-satisfying line, but it is no more true than the words of lunatics."

"What in the Lord's name are you yammering on about?" the Romanian leader bellowed back, the sound of growling in his voice only slightly concealed. "Have you truly gone as mad as they always said you were?"

"It is not I who has lost the frail and tenuous connections of his mind," the Hungarian ruler responded, his ice-cold demeanour only further aggravating the Prince. "No; I'm afraid it is you who has been possessed by devils." As he finished, King Matthias rose from his throne and stepped forward to Vlad, grasping at dull white papers in his right hand.

Vlad, upon seeing the documents in the hand of his comrade-turned-enemy, adorned a confused but still enraged expression; and he snarled out, "And what may I ask are those?"

"You of all people should know," Matthias said with a smirk, pointing to one of the documents and the signature at the bottom. "These papers state that you, Vladimir Draculea, have made a pact with the Sultan of Turkey, Mehmed II. Can you, at this or any time, offer any explanation as to these outrageous and, might I add, hypocritical alliances you have woven?"

Vlad could not understand this, having never seen the documents held up to him before nor knowing of what they said. "These documents are not of my origin," the Voivode explained, the frustration of his tone melding with the anger and producing the voice of an angry teenager. "It would be apparent to a schoolboy that this is nothing but a forgery Matthias. Do you really mean to tell me that you would be so dense as to not see it?"

Disappointed by the answer, yet still ultimately satisfied, the Hungarian King turned his back to the Romanian warrior. "I do not wish to entertain the lies of traitors and farther than I already have, and I shall hear them no longer. For treason such as this, you shall be imprisoned for many moons, where you shall remain until I see fit to release you. However, I would not expect to see the sunlight for quite a while, if I were you."

With that the men holding the struggling Romanian Prince tightened their grip and hoisted him from the ground, raising him up until his head was at level with theirs. Their orders clear, they began to drag Vlad off in the direction of the dungeons, just as King Matthias had instructed them to do; and as they did so, the look of satisfaction on the Ruler's face blossomed into a contemptuous smile of victory.

"No! I will not allow this!" Integra shouted in her rage, violently jerking her arms and allowing her to escape the hold the guards. Once free, she began a vigorous run towards the Voivode, still struggling against his captors, and did not stop until she had reached him.

"Ilona, please, stop this," Vlad commanded, his tone more of sympathy and care than the powerful bark of a ruler. "Do not come after me, for it would be a wasted effort. I do not want you to suffer the same fate as I." Watching tears form at the corners of Integra's eyes, the Voivode added, "I promise you, I WILL see you again, whether it takes a fortnight or a decade, we shall reunite." After those words, Vlad and the guards turned down a corridor, continuing to walk until they were out of Integra's sight.

Grief-stricken, Integra's gaze shifted to the Hungarian ruler before her, and ask him point-blank and desperately, "How long will it take?" Watching the man simply sneer at her, and give her no answer whatsoever, she lost her temperament completely and she snapped. "ANSWER ME, GOD DAMN YOU!"

"To free him, you mean?" Matthias finally responded jovially, receiving a clarifying growl from the Hellsing Mistress. "Well… I'm afraid that is uncertain. Being charged as a heretic should be a death sentence; but I feel in this case that such would be a far too easy punishment." Clearing his throat, he added, "No, unless by the off chance he is correct and these signatures are proven to be false, he shall be locked up for quite some time. As for how long that may be, I can give you no answer…"

~*Modern Day*~

"M-Master!" The Police Girl stammered, having been shocked out of her senses both by the attack which had just taken place and her sire's grand entrance. She could not longer distinguish truth from illusion, and it all seemed so surreal; was this a dream? How could he be here? These questions continued to race through her mind as Alucard drew out his silver combat pistol.

"I gave you a taste of the flames of Hell's deepest pits once before, Incognito," the red-clad vampire then said to his taller, naked and more necrotic-looking counterpart, whose swollen red eye glared at him with a mind of its own. "And seeing that you did not learn your lesson and stay down," he added, a sadistic smile and twisting eyes crowning his face, "I shall do it again!"

"!" Incognito bellowed maniacally, his laughter showing off the mouth of flesh-tearing teeth and his wolf-like fangs. "You, send me back to Hell? How quickly we forget, Alucard; after all, you never defeated me." Raising his right arm, a large mass of flesh began to form along his forearm as he sneered and added, "I shall enjoy seeing you struggle as I deliver you to Satan's realm!"

"Then let the molten lava of Hell spill over!" Alucard yelled violently, taking aim with his powerful gun and firing off a cluster of rounds from his Casull in a few seconds; though it was to no avail, as Incognito simply jumped and took to the air, lunging at the other Nosferatu with his rat-like talons. When the emissary of the Dark Continent was within a few feet of him, Alucard took a massive leap back, firing off another of bullets. These rounds punctured the flesh of the grey monstrosity, causing it to slide back along the floor.

However, much to Alucard's chagrin, the creature quickly regained its footing. Its wounds visibly healing before his eyes, Incognito cackled a little and said, "Nice toy. Remember mine?" Reaching for the mass on his arm, now the size of a food processor, his nails tore into the flesh and pulled out his 12-shot MGL, already loaded and connected to its chains. Raising the weapon, he fired two shots from the gun, the spines from which sliced Alucard's left shoulder as he tried to dodge them, and exploded when they embedded in the wall behind him.

Reacting to the quickly-escalating situation, Alucard pulled his second gun from under his coat, pointing the black weapon straight at Incognito. Pulling the trigger three times in quick succession, his bullets lodged in the left chest of the grey creature and exploded; but to Alucard's chagrin, the creature simply sneered. "Did you honestly hope to destroy me with such a pathetic little toy as that?" The African vampire cackled, purple runic lines glowing on his body while the wounds regenerated.

"Well then try this for size, Incognito!" Alucard bellowed and grinned sadistically, bringing up his silver gun to shield himself from a volley of MGL shot before the weapon was subsequently blasted from his grip. He then fired a magazine's worth of bullets from his black weapon and managed to hit Incognito in the right arm, head and chest, exploding the body parts and severing the chains that held the large weapon to his body.

Grunting as he fell onto his back, Incognito's lines glowed even more brightly before his severed pieces returned, appearing from a deluge of blackened blood. Snarling, the Nosferatu asked begrudgingly, "Your weapon seems more powerful than I remember. Has it been upgraded?"

"It's truly miraculous what Walter can create for me," Alucard boasted, coming closer to the fallen vampire and pointing the weapon between his foe's mismatched eyes. "A newer, better-equipped, and damn right stronger version of the Jackal I lost in my last heated battle with you; and now, I shall use it to ensure I do not see your disgusting face for the rest of eternity."

But as his finger gripped the trigger he was halted as Incognito let out a sadistic cackle, one which made chills run down Seras' spine. Halting long enough to growl in disgust, Alucard listened as the African creature told him, "Go ahead, put a bullet in my skull. Reduce my body to stains upon the ground and scatter my ashes to the wind. You'll lose your only hope of seeing your precious master again…"

Surprise crossed Alucard's face, his eyes widening as shock almost caused the man to drop his gun. "What did you just say?" Inquiring further, Alucard pointed the gun again and applied a bit more pressure to the trigger, adding, "What do you know of that incident? Tell me!"

Then, suddenly something caught Seras' eye, and she stuttered, "M… Master?" as she tried to get Alucard's attention.

"Not now Police Girl," the vampire responded sternly, looking over his shoulder before returning his focus to Incognito. "I asked what is it you know?"

Incognito grinned darkly, saying snidely, "Only everything she knew," he said as he pointed to the mutilated body and severed head of what was the Sorceress vampire responsible. "By devouring her blood, her flesh, I was able to see into her memory, just as you have done countless times before; and when I did so, I witnessed her encounter with Miss Hellsing."

"Master… Please…" Seras begged, still trying desperately to inform Alucard of something; but the older vampire would still hear nothing of it.

"Silence!" Alucard growled at his fledgling, wanting more information. Raising his foot, he stepped on Incognito's face and asked sharply "Well, do you know where she is or not?" Seconds later, Incognito picked up Alucard's leg with his left arm and threw him backwards, before standing up and sneering at both Hellsing operatives.

"Oh, I know very well where that creature sent her to," the African vampire declared, sneering darkly as the lines on his body started to flow off him and along the walls, ceiling and floor. "…Or should I say, exactly _when_ she sent her to." Looking at Alucard judgmentally, the vampire chuckled and added, "And it seems it's taking a toll on you already."

His internal chain breaking, Alucard shoved the Jackal to Incognito's open mouth and pulled the trigger, exploding his mouth to pieces, and then punching him in the face so hard his neck broke when he regenerated. "No more riddles, Incognito! NO MORE! TELL ME WHERE INTEGRA IS NOW, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL…!"

"P-Please, Master! It's important!" Seras shrieked, finally getting Alucard to look back in her direction. Angered deeply, Alucard wheeled around in a fit of rage towards her, jumping straight at her and hitting her in the face with the barrel of his Jackal.

"What is it, Police Girl!" Alucard asked in a sarcastic tone barely concealing his rage, before letting to altogether and pushing her to the ground. "What is it that's so damn well important that can't wait until later? Well, BITCH? SPIT IT OUT!"

"It… it's you, master…" Seras responded in a half-whimper, rubbing the bruise on her face while she stood up from the floor. You… you're growing older, before my eyes…"

"What are you talking about?" Alucard responded angrily through gritted teeth, until hearing Incognito chuckle made him turn around. Alucard had just enough time to raise the Jackal before a volley of the MGL's shot went straight through his face and chest, knocking Alucard to the floor.

"I'm afraid she is quite right, Alucard," the grey-skinned vampire said, snapping his head up with his ark, to realign his neck just before walking over to a regenerating Alucard. "Have a look…" He then indicated to a mirror on the wall, which shot into his hand on its own.

Cautiously, Alucard turned towards the mirror and looked at his reflection. In a horrifying revelation, his hair began changing, from jet black into stringy grey strands right before his eyes. He was forced to watch as his once-youthful face took on small wrinkles and his eyes became sunken into his skull; he was beginning to look like a literal corpse. "What… is happening to me…?" he said, almost rhetorically so.

Sneering, Incognito unexpectedly gave an answer. "It is all because of where she is," he began, throwing the mirror into a nearby wall as Alucard jumped to his feet and a few feet back from Incognito. "You see, that little witch used a special ritual to take the Hellsing somewhere not even you could reach her. So tell me, can you feel something in you reshaping itself? Such a memory, or memories?"

In a fleeting moment, Alucard's eyes widened at the realization, and he managed to gasp out, "But… But, how could she…?"

"Then you finally understand," the grey vampire responded as Alucard willed both of his guns back into his hands. "Yes, she has been taken half a millennium into the past; into your past, Voivode." Pointing at Alucard's withering form, he added, "And it's having serious consequences…"

"That night…" the vampire remembered as his eyes grew wide, "The night she was found in the forest..."

Incognito sneered. "It was when she first came into your world."

Then, the red clad vampire indicated himself, pointing to his now aging face and asked, "Where does this fall into the picture? Why is her presence then changing me now?"

"I'm disappointed by how dense you are, Alucard," Incognito snarled vindictively, blasting another volley of shot which Alucard had to jump to dodge. "Surely you should be able to fill in the pieces by now." At that, the revelation finally hit Alucard like a fifty foot wave

" If Integra doesn't return," he said aloud shakily, tears of blood forming in the corners of his eyes, "then I will be no more… I will…" With Seras looking on in fear and confusion, Incognito let out another burst of dark laughter, which drew in the fledgling's attention instantly

Incognito smiled darkly and explained, "I think now you understand your situation. If memory serves, it was your master who liberated you from that filthy basement over a decade ago and freed you from that existence as an empty shrivelled up shell. But now she has been erased from this time; and if she is not returned, then you become a mummy once again..."

~*1462, Three months into Vlad's imprisonment*~

Vlad quickly found that even as a prisoner, he was not receiving as harsh of treatment as he expected. Despite being marked as a heretic, his status as foreign royalty gave him not-unreasonable. Though he had yet to attain his freedom, the Voivode was finally allowed to have Integra for a brief visit.

When the day came for her visit she was brought to his small quarters, escorted by guards who eyed her suspiciously. When she was finally left there, she given a half hour with Vlad where nobody would be there to watch them. As the door was locked behind her and the guards left, Integra wrapped her arms around his body, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I almost thought we would never meet again," She said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes while the Voivode wrapped his arms around her.

"I made you a promise, and one I would keep." the former ruler responded in a low, almost sullen but still happy voice. "I do… apologize, that you must see me in such a broken and defeated moment, but you must know that I haven't surrendered. That I will never surrender."

"I know," Integra replied, just before the two came towards each other at eye level, closing their eyes and locking lips into a deep, passionate kiss. It seemed to last for hours, even an eternity; but a moment later the Prince of Romania broke away and brought his sunken eyes back up in a solemn look.

"What… what has happened to my kingdom, Ilona?" he then inquired of Integra, who responded by looking down towards the floor of the cell. "…Are my people in good hands?"

"I'm afraid not," she then informed him in despair, her gaze shifting back up to him as his own face became despaired. "That… bastard you know as your despicable brother has taken the throne in your absence. The country is becoming a ruins…"

Vlad gritted his teeth in anger, his eyes contorting to a murderous glare which could have terrified stone gargoyles. "Damn him, damn him to the deepest bowels of Satan's realm! When I return, he shall pay for such an act as to defile my country, my followers, and my land." His head now fell to look upon the filthy floor, as his long dark locks of hair covered his face, his face now showing scars of humiliation and shame.

"…How has everything I've done been all for nothing? How has what I've accomplished crumbled in one swift action? TELL ME!"

Integra lifted up his head in her hands so she could see him."…Please, Vlad, don't blame yourself for all that has happened. Trust me; I know things will change and look up for you. Have faith that God will deliver your people from this hatred."

Vlad then looked at Integra and brought his hand up to her face, brushing strands of platinum blond hair over her ear. "I certainly hope that you are right." After these words were exchanged, she and the Voivode locked lips again in another passionate kiss, before Integra looked up into his eyes with a look of pondering.

"There's also something I would like to know from you, now that I am here," she told him, getting a look of acceptance from the Prince before she continued her words. "On our way here, in the tent, you were going to ask me something…"

Vlad showed recognition in his eyes as his mind flashed back to that night, before he finally told her the truth. "Yes, I was; but are you sure you would like to know? Even after seeing me demoted to a mere man in a cage?"

Integra's response was immediate and unwavering. "Even if you were the lowest of existing beings on this earth, I would still wish to know." With this said Vlad stood, and as Integra repeated the action he gently took her left hand into his and took something out of his cloak.

"I am certainly surprised those brutish men never searched me; but I am glad they didn't, for if they had I could not present this to you." Having finally said what he wanted, he took the object from his cloak and placed it in the palm of Integra's hand without showing her what it was. As he dropped the small object into her hand, she felt cold metal touch her warm palm; and as he pulled his own hand away, she opened it to see something that made her gasp: a ring.

Seeing the golden band now sitting within her hand, she held it with caution, like how a mother would feel with a newborn, and she gasped out "Is this…?" As she looked at him with a growing look of amazement in her eyes, he once again held his hands over top of hers.

"I had it made by the best craftsman, for I knew there was something about you," he explained, the entire event coming to bear. "Ever since the day you were escorted to my castle, you were beautiful and captivating; but I knew you had something no other woman had, you have an iron will, a strong hand with a sword, and an astounding intellect. And so I ask of you Ilona, will you take the hand of this once powerful King?"

Integra felt frozen in her place, her eyes looking from the ring to its presenter and back again. She then noticed on the ring an inscription on the inner layer, in neat calligraphy. _"It's said the luckiest man is the one who finds true love. Ilona, I do indeed love you."_

Integra looked into Vlad's anxious face, lounging for an answer, and understood her situation. If she said no, he looked like he would collapse on the spot from heartbreak. But Vlad had nothing to worry about, because Integra didn't want to say no. "Yes, of course I will…"

At the utter of this world, she saw something in Vlad's eyes that wasn't there before. There was a gleam of hope and the happiness he felt hearing the decision made of her own accord…

**WOOOT! Updates are fun! :D**

**Thumbs up to you if you managed to find the reference**

**If you didn't get it it is the insciption on the ring which is part of a line said by Dracula in Coppola's 1992 film _Bram Stoker's Dracula_**

**As well keeping some history in mind I don't know the exact date but Ilona and Vlad did indeed marry at some point early on in his imprisonment.**

**You don't have to but I'd appreciate some R&Rs if you have any to spare. **


	9. The Number 4 means Death

*+~1999 (2 months and 5 weeks after Integra's dissaperence)~+*

Alucard stood before the repulsive creatur, he wished nothing more than to blow Incognito's head off, but bringing into account this new information, information that might rescue his Master-as well as himself-he knew he could not do it just yet. By consuming the sorceress's blood and by extention her soul, Incognito alone knew how to bring Integra back from the past.

Though that didn't stop Alucard giving the African vampire a growl, "What else is there about this black magic that she-devel conjured you know about Incognito?"

The nude nosferatu laughed, "Well I know you only have until the month's out"

"What do you mean? You're telling me I have some sort of time limit?"

"Precisely, you see if you cannot undue this after the fourth month," he boasted "then I'm afraid your time will be up, and the vampire Alucard will be no more."

The red clad vampire did not like the sound of this new information, not just about the concern of what might happen to him. But to what might also happen to his fledgling, he had saved her from death by drinking her blood and mixing his with hers. Would that mean she would die along with him?

Incognito smirked, "Well I can't say for certain if or when something might happen to her, but I know it will certainly lead to something interesting happening." As he indicated to Seras still sitting where she tripped after her sire pistol whipped her, as she now adorned a fearful expression.

Alucard broke the long silence, "What will it take Incognito? I know you won't help willingly unless you get something out of this!" He exclaimed.

This time Incognito stifled a chuckle, "Oh I want something, but perhaps I will wait until after the ritual."

Alucard tired of this, "I don't think so! You tell me what it is!"

Incognito clicked his tongue mockingly "Tsk tsk tsk, is that any way to talk to the only person who knows how to save your beloved Master? Perhaps if you're just goin to be rude, then perhaps I shall be on my way."

The red clad nosferatu clenched his fists until blood dripped off his gloves in a vein shaped stream. He knew he had him. No one but the vile, grey creature could truly help and that he had no choice but to wait until after the ritual was over. Though he could have tried torture he highly doubted that would work, on humans it was no trouble at all to make them talk, but Incognito was far from human and would not break.

Alucard sighed in defeat, "Fine, but as soon as this shit's over I better damn well know what you're helping us for."

"Very well," Incognito grinned in triumph, but soon became serious, "However it will take some time for the preparations. This ritual will involve not just special incantations, but as well as blood and sacrifice."

"How long?"

"Precisely I cannot say but if you want a guess I would say a few weeks."

Alucard frowned "That's not much time, considering I have only a month." He said as he could feel himself slowly withering.

Incognito smirked, exposing his elongated fangs "Then there's no time to waste."

~+* September 19th 1476 *+~

Dawn's purple and yellow colors, soon progressed from a dull purple to a brightening, and the yellow layer of sky soon fading to give way for white clouds and a shimmer sunrise.

Integra-or Ilona, as she was known as now- arose at an early hour as she always did. As she rose from the sheets, she smiled down at her husband who remained in an undisturbed slumber. It had been about twelve years since Vlad was imprisoned like a bird to a cage, it had also been twelve years since the day he propose to her, with only an inscribed ring and a verse of compassion and love.*

Since that time he had been released as a free man two years ago after it was confirmed that Vlad's protest that the documents he supposedly signed were in fact forgeries.* Though Vlad did regained respect and trust with the Hungarian noble, he still did admit he had never seen Matthias so red with embarassment of being wrong as he did that day. During the last few weeks before he was to be set free, he had gained some privilages, one being that he was allowed to see his beloved Ilona. While he was imprisoned she didn't want to be too far away from his side, so with some of the wealth Vlad allowed her, she purchased a small house not too far that he was allowed to stay in for certain amounts of time that could go for a few days even.* But now that he was released to go as he pleased, he would go to the closest castle in Tirgoviste for matters concerning the war, but eventually he would return. Integra would do her best to go back to the castle and return with him. But she stopped on account of one night when she realized she was pregnant.

She never expectated in her old life that this would happen, but she pushed those days aside into the back of her mind. Though part of her did indeed miss that life; having her butler bring her tea through the day, field reports of each mission, and the black and red mass that would form into her most prized agent and prop himself on the corner of her desk. But this was her life now, and though it started out rough, she was now content and happier than she had ever been.

By now she had given birth to two sons, Vladimir, who would now be the fourth Vlad Draculea in the family, and her other son named Mircea, whom Vlad named after his late older brother.* On the subject of Vlad's brothers, a year ago he had heard news that Radu had succumb to a disease, syphilis, 'how ironic' he had thought to himself 'Radu the handsome, deformed by a hideous infection.' Many treatments resulted in failure and after exhausting efforts Radu was taken away from the palace and was never head from after that.* Though Vlad had a burning hatred for his traitor of a brother, he felt slight remorse hearing of his death.

But things weren't all as bad for him and his new family. Though Integra didn't leave home much, some housekeepers were hired to attend to needs such as cleaning. But most days she preferred to be alone with her children when her Prince was away. Vlad IV, the eldest of the two already eleven going on twelve was very talented and so full of life, wanting to become like his father one day as an inpiring leader. Mircea, nine months younger, was more of a quiet curious child.

When Vlad would return to his loving wife and sons he would be filled with much joy to have something besides the fierce streak of a ruthless killer as his legacy. The feeling he had when embracing his wife and picking up his boys was a feeling of pride. But one day, he came home, but not with a feeling of hapiness.

~+*2 months later*+~

"Ilona," Vlad started, as he explained what was going on, he chose to speak with her privately in the bedroom so neither of their childrens ears could hear what their parents discussed should they wake up. "There is something I must tell you. In the morning I will be returning to the castle again, but after I return there, I must go to battle."

Hearing these words Integra felt a terrible feeling.

He continued, "I will be accompanied by Hungarian support Matthias as offered to aid in our reconquest for my thorne."

She grasped his hands tightly as if, if she were to let go he would dissapear.

Vlad placed a kiss on her lips, "Do not be afraid, my love, somehow someday I will return to you. All three of you, I promise."

As he was about to get up, but Integra grasped his hand.

"Please, for tonight stay with me, I may not be able to feel your touch again," She said almost pleading.

Green eyes looked into blue as he lyed down on the bed next to his wife.

*+~Present, Hellsing Headquarters~+*

Walter didn't hold back the disgruntled huff as he saw Alucard and Seras returning with the vampire that nearly caused Hellsing to crumble during those moments in the Bloody Tower.

"Lord Alucard, Miss Victoria, may I ask why that _thing_ is still alive and more importantly why in the Lord's name are you accompanying it inside?" The old retainer asked, trying his best not to let his anger out.

Though despite the name calling, Incognito merely kept that satisfied smirk of victory on. "For the first part of your questions, though I was impaled the same just as any of his victims would die, I am not human, and had little but some strength to free myself from the silver pike. And as for the second I need to discuss with your vampire here more of how to rescue his lost Master."

At the last statement, Walter's angry expression soon turned to pure surprise, "How do you know?"

Alucard sighed, "It's a long story Walter that hopefully I can explain in better detail when he's gone." He definately owed his old war buddy an explanation, especially since he knew Walter was partly distracted by the change in Alucard's appearence.

As they walked into the manor and preferrably toward the sublevels, before they were out of ear shot Alucard muttered to Walter about the situation, 'I don't like this anymore than you do.'

*+~The Sublevels~+*

As the three Nosferatus occupied Alucard's almost empty chambers, mainly Seras watching as her sire and their former foe discussing what needed to be done for this ritual.

"It must be done with a few things needed for this to work. For one I will have to receit the ancient scribes the sorceress knew of, that are now engraved in my mind." Incognito explained in great detail. "But the text is not the only attribute, it must be done as the Ancients once did before eons ago. There must be some sacrifice; one of which is a sacrifice of four souls, the other being the blood of a true Nosferatu."

Alucard paused at this new information, "How much blood?"

"Not all but most of it so as to make them weak, as they believed should the ritual work and of course if it is a vampire's wish for the Ancients to perform it after the ritual of blood the creature would be to weak to turn on them should they be untrustworthy. They never liked us you see"

The silence went on for who knows how long before the former Romanian count spoke, "And the vampire must be alive when taking the blood?"

Incognito nodded, knowing what the other immortal was about to say.

"Then take my blood for the ritual"

*Around 1464 Vlad did marry Ilona.

*Heh heh and Matthias did end up having egg on his face when it was discovered Vlad's signature on the 'joining for the Turks' documents was indeed a forgery.

*During Vlad's imprisonment he was technically under 'house arrest' so to speak but I believe they held him as their prisoner for a brief amount of time. Like I stated in the last chapter Vlad being who he was even as a prisoner had certain privileges and Ilona did live in a house somewhere in or near Hungary's capitol.

*Ilona originally gave birth to three children but I changed it to two (you'll see why later) and one was named Vlad after his father but the one I named Mircea is just a name I thought of using because that son's name isn't on any records(or at least not on anything I looked up)

* (EDITED) After doing a bit more research(and a trip to the library) I looked up that Radu, died of syphilis not the pox like I originally wrote, my bad guys.

*This was why Vlad went into this last crusade: to take back his kingdom.

I'll make sure I get more out promise.


	10. Tragedy

**AN: I'm starting to get back in my writing flow so hopefully I'll finish this story soon. Numerous thank yous to RoxyMoron, goldenpaw, Soul93, Evanescently, and all of the people who Favorited and alerted to the story.**

**Authoress: I'm too lazy to come up with an Omake at the moment. Don't own Hellsing. Wish I did.**

+*~1476, the outskirts of Constantinople~*+

Clouds of pitch-black smoke cloaked the sky in darkness, as the foul stench of burned flesh joined it to create a nose-searing air of death and destruction. Severed heads littered the ground, along with thousands of bodies charred half to dust and some continuing to burn. From above in the mountains of trees that managed to survive the horrific incidents there were hundreds of long dead men hung from branches. The lifeblood from the many corpses below and above drenched the ground, soaking into the earth and smearing grass such that it appeared a darkened crimson. Those men at this scene still alive were tossing hordes of bodies into the fire; but those of their own men they considered to be given noble death on the battlefield were taken far away from this gruesome graveyard, to be given a proper burial.

A short distance from the tragic scene, two men dragged another, live man out from a tent, and with great force the two men threw their prisoner violently upon the bloodstained ground. The man's head and hands bound in place with wooden stocks, preventing him from making any sort of escape; though it was a moot point, for this man was a great warrior prince, a Voivode. His code of honour and valour meant he would never run from an enemy; and that included the greatest enemy any man or warrior could know: Death.

Vlad went face first to the ground, raising his head up begrudgingly as he attempted to stand, or at the very least lift himself from the vermillion dirt. He could see all of his comrades and soldiers strewn about before him as though to make a twisted joke of and emphasize his defeat, as if to humiliate him in these final moments. The battle had gone tragically astray from what was planned; Vlad had stayed up countless nights meticulously planning their greatest strategy, the _perfect_ strategy. The only factor he had not accounted for had been his undoing: the Turks somehow knew his entire plan of attack. A single spy, a traitor had been in their midst, reporting back to the Sultan whenever he had the chance. Once again Vlad had been betrayed by somebody he dearly trusted.*

As he took it all in – the smell of death in the air, the sight of what once was a righteous battle, the taste of his allies' blood on the ground beneath him – he snarled in anger and disgust. This battle was a mockery of God's luscious Earth, and it all repulsed him to no end; but at the same time, he savoured it, he wanted more. Vlad paid little attention to the armoured guards behind, ridiculing him in their native tongue; nor did he focus on the man standing over him wielding an axe, coated with dry blood from the executions of what few of the Principality's troops had survived. The only thought which held his attention now was the untold rivers of blood which now drenched his whole world; he wanted the blood all to himself, and in the back of his mind he could hear it calling out to him. He didn't even look up as the Turkish executioner raised his axe high into the clouded air above the Warrior Prince's head to swing down and decapitate him; the very fate his father had met in battle so many long years ago.

But Vlad was _not_ his father, refused to share his father's fate; he would never, _could _never, surrender to death the way all those before had done. Vlad refused to die in such a pitiful way; though it was true his mortal life would end, that would merely be a transcendence, a far cry from termination. He could feel his true destiny coursing through his veins; he would be reborn, more powerful than any other being. He would become an immortal warrior, one that would _never_ succumb to death's seduction. With all the remaining strength he could muster, Vlad slowly leaned his head towards the ground, where fresh blood from the battle remained. The axe man finally began to lower the axe with fatal speed and strength as Vlad began to lap at the blood, which began drawing closer to him with each breath he took. When the axe finally came down on the back of his neck, his head was severed in a splash of crimson life; but in truth, Vlad was far from dead.

As the guards and executioner began to depart, believing their task to be complete, the armoured men failed to notice Vlad's beheaded body rising up from behind them where it lay on the tainted earth. As it arose it broke apart the wooden restraints binding his hands, and grasped the black mane of hair upon his head; slowly, and with a sickening crunch that finally got the three men's attention, it forcefully and disturbingly reattached the severed head to its body. Turning to face this gruesome sight, the guards raised their spears towards him, cursing and praying to God. However, their efforts were for naught; with great speed, Vlad's reanimated corpse moved behind the axe man and sank his teeth deep into his neck. The men gasped in horror, dropping their weapons and running for their lives as Vlad greedily consumed his killer's blood; with each gulp he felt even stronger, but his cravings for blood became stronger still...

When the undead Prince had finished with his far-from-innocent victim, he threw the lifeless body to the ground with a bone-splintering thud; and with an animalistic growl he leapt toward the fleeing Turks, pouncing on one unknowing head of prey with the ferocity and brutishness of a rabid wolf. With an effortless gesture he shredded the man's jugular, watching intently as the Turkish soldier's lifeblood spilled like a palace fountain. Vlad did not remember hearing it at the time of his blood-lusting state, but the remaining Turk screamed out in fear and agony, attempting to crawl away as he felt his legs unable to move. With no ability to shield himself or run away, he could only gasp at this grotesque sight.

After what seemed like an eternity of Purgatory Vlad finally released his now-elongated teeth from the corpse, slowly approaching the last man with blood coating his upper body and dribbling down his mouth. After devouring this much of the crimson life force of his enemies, he found he had more control; but that in no way meant he still wasn't hungry for more. From within their veins the blood of these pitiful men called out to him, and he would not stop until he could sense no one else.

With stammering breath the man broke down and began to tremble as his undead pursuer trapped him up against a dead tree. "_M-M-Monster! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU!_" the man finally stuttered in Turkish as he quivered in fear, clenching the crescent moon and star that was his holy symbol in his hand, as he prayed for the monster to be struck down. But the living nightmare was far from over Vlad merely chuckled at this, until he was finally standing in front of the man. With nowhere left to flee to, he crouched down and with his index finger lifted the man's chin so their eyes met for one last time. With one claw-like hand he slowly grasped the side of the Turk's head and spoke closer so the Turk could hear his words.

"There is no God" Vlad whispered in a hoarse and demonic voice, and with the hand holding the doomed man's head tilted it back so his neck was exposed. With a swift and brutal thrust he sank his fangs into the weak flesh, letting the blood erupt outwards and draining every drop of it. Finally, when Vlad was finished with the last of his meal he stood looking up at the darkness that coated the sky, he smirked exposing his elongated canines and walked into the night.

Looking up towards the night sky, Vlad dropped the dead soldier, the dog of Islam, upon the ground and stepped on the back of his head, crushing his skull beneath his heel. With a look of insanity and horrifying malice he growled out, "Now… I have business to settle with Allah's foot soldiers…" Then, with his inhuman speed and agility, he disappeared into the darkness of the fateful night...

+*~5 days earlier, on the outskirts of Wallachia~*+

Integra lay in the palace bed, restlessly turning over on her side as her mind twisted a beautiful dream into a sickening nightmare. She once again found herself in a field, just as in the mysterious dream years ago when she had first come there. Only this time it was the daytime, and the long grass looked golden in the bright sunlight. A light breeze made her platinum blond hair flow in the wind softly, and as the bottom of her gown moved with the breeze she looked around, wondering where she was. But she stopped her looking around when she laid eyes off in the distance at a silhouette – the silhouette of Vlad. He had returned to her at last; she could not see him fully but she knew the shape belonged to her husband, and with fast pace she sprinted towards, him calling his name. But he didn't move; he simply stood there, his back to her. As she continued toward him Integra heard the sound of thunder, and noticed the sky slowly began to cloud around her.

The storm came down worse and worse as the soft breeze turned to harsh gales, the thunder growing louder and louder with each passing second. When Integra continued the run against the overpowering winds, they finally knocked her off her feet. As she opened her eyes again she stood and noticed two paths had been created in the now gloomy meadow; a lone figure stood at the end of each path, still and silent. She knew one of them was Vlad, but they were too far away for her to tell which one was her Prince. Suddenly, as if coming from the heavens, a voice made its way into her ears.

"Do you know which path to follow?" it said to her in an ominously calm tone. She was unsure if this voice was asking her or being rhetorical, but almost immediately after it spoke it began again. "I hope for your sake you make the right choice, for your fate resides on your choice. Only your heart knows which path to follow..."

As the voice faded the figures ahead began to slowly walk further away from Integra, beginning to disappear as it went."No!" She shouted to them, "Don't leave me!"

The two silhouetted figures then stopped in unison, and with their voices almost one in the same they asked, "Do you know who to choose? Do you choose a man or a slave? A dog or a person? A human...or a monster?" And just before she awoke, her vision was suddenly filled with red…

She rose from the bed with a startle as she panted for air, as if she couldn't breathe. After a few moments she managed to calm down, Integra controlled herself as she got off the bed, feeling the cold floor beneath her feet. She unlocked and opened the small window in the bedroom and peered outside. She had been waking in the middle of the night like this ever since Vlad left for the final battle; the fact that it would be the last frightened her to no end. If it would be the last battle between the Principality Army and the Turkish Janissaries that would mean only one would live and the other would surely die…

After getting some well needed fresh air, Integra closed the window and flipped the lock on, shutting the curtains after that and as she looked throughout the large bedroom, lit only by a sliver of moonlight coming from the window, Integra took a small candle and after lighting it* slowly exited the room with a small creak as she left the door open by a crack.

With only the yellow tint of light coming from the small, illuminated candle, Integra slowly stepped down the hall with quiet footsteps, wishing not to awaken anyone. After a few minutes' walking she stood in front of a single, wooden door; she then slowly opened it and peered inside. When Integra would arise from her bed in the middle of the night from such recurring nightmares, she would always light the candle on her bedside table and check on her boys. She didn't worry something would happen to them in the safety and security of the fortress; but looking upon their faces as they were off to their pleasant dreams always made her feel happiness again. It reassured her that she was blessed to have this life: a husband whom she loved and was loved back by and two wonderful children to care for and nurture.

Moonlight filled the boy's room but they did not stir, it seemed as though the moon soothed them in sleep, as it did her when she would remain awake, just looking up at the old entity. As Integra went to leave and return to her quarters, she heard one of the bed's creak as she noticed a small pair of green eyes glancing at her. "Mother?" Vlad IV said, wiping his eyes from drowsiness. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Vlad, everything is fine, I just wanted to check up on you two, make sure you're alright," Integra said, smiling at her eldest son.

Vlad then crawled off the bed and gave his mother a hug around her and looked up at her. "Mother, is father coming home?" He asked with bright eyes, but she could see the sadness held in them

She nearly stammered at her next sentence, crouching down to her child's level Integra put her hands on Vlad's shoulders. "Of course he is; who told you otherwise?" She asked, already feeling weak on the subject of her missing husband.

"Well I was wandering around the part of the castle where all the big men are that help father plan to make the bad Turks leave our land and I heard them say things. Things that made me think about what father's doing and, it makes me feel scared for him."

In ever one else's eyes Vlad was still just a child, but his mother saw he was fairly gifted for a sixteen year old, he was slowly stepping into adulthood.

"Vladimir Alexandru Draculea*" Integra said, reciting his full name, "Your father will come home to us, no matter what you hear don't you forget how much your father and I love you and he would never leave you." Integra stated, holding back the tears she longed to shed for the lack of her warrior Prince's presence here.

"Do you think so mother?" Vlad asked, longing for the answer he hoped to hear.

She patted the boy's small head of raven black hair, he certainly takes after his father's appearance, she noted to herself. "Yes, he will… I know so."

Unfortunately for this once happy family, Vlad would return as Integra told her son that night. Only he would come back not as a man, but something far different and would only return too late.

+*~1999, the lower levels of the Hellsing manor~*+

The ceremony was nearly ready in the lower levels of the Hellsing estate; Alucard had brought Walter, Incognito and Seras to one of the many rooms in the sublevels earlier to show them the perfect place for the Nosferatu of the Dark Continent to perform his black magic.

"We need somewhere with more room than my chambers and more privacy than in the outskirts of London, should anyone spot what we're doing and interfere…" Alucard stated as he pushed brick after brick into the wall in what looked to be an obscure pattern. But just as Alucard began the reassembly he stopped and the stone wall before them began to rumble and brick after brick followed the other and created a path into what looked like a dense and barren dungeon.

"What is all of this?" Seras asked timidly, but she was soon met with a surprise as the No-Life King led them into the chamber. From the outside it looked no more occupied than the crypt-like chamber Alucard resided in; but in fact this room could have been found in Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. Throughout the room on shelves and tables were beakers, jars full of indescribable substances; and the finishing touch was several splatters of blood on the shelves, the doctor's table and stone floor.

"Heh heh," Incognito laughed, observing the macabre laboratory, with his only mobile eye. "It seems someone wanted to play mad scientist; and if I'm not mistaken I can smell smears of your blood in this desolate dungeon…" He said, indicating to the red-clad vampire as he sniffed the air around them.

Alucard grimaced, "Yes, this was once a place of torture for me. Integra's ancestor, Abraham Van Helsing captured me when I was most vulnerable and took me here. He performed grotesque experiments, took several samples of my blood, and more memories that I'd rather not bring up at the moment." He finished, bringing back reference to their task and indicating to his withering features.

"Master...Are you sure you can still do this?" Seras asked, concerned for her sire's condition.

"Even if I were reduced to dust in the end I will and _MUST_ do this, for Integra...for my lost Ilona" Alucard replied, half murmuring the last part but he knew she heard him, after all she had more sensitive ears since she became a vampire. Not to mention he could feel the look of pity she was giving him; he didn't want her pity, he just wanted her back...

But he shook away these thoughts, "Now, I've brought us here so that we have a larger more private spot to do the ritual. Hopefully this should serve for your needs Incognito."

The African Midian chuckled once more, "I would say so, and I must say though the blood spilt in this chamber is old, it is..." He continued breathing in the scent "Quite intoxicating."

Alucard would have savoured putting a few, or perhaps dozens of bullets into this freak of nature, however until the ritual was over he had no say and, as he so hated to do had to obey his orders and wishes for the time being. When this was done however, then nothing would hold the former Romanian Voivode back.

"Let's just get this over with, I do not wish to delay," Alucard spoke, anger seething in his voice

"Well as I mentioned the sorceress used an ancient tome to begin her dark magic, however I have all of that from her blood, but you must bring me exactly four vampires; and don't think I mean the chipped FREAKs I used to work with. I do not ask for originals… In the very least, four created through a vampire's bite and blood. And of course, what you must provide Alucard..." Incognito explained in detailed instructions

"Fine, it should be no trouble tracking down four punks for this ceremony." He huffed, hoisting up his iron-coloured weapon and cocking the slide.

"Enthusiasm, I like that… Now I suggest you hurry; your body is growing weaker with every minute you waste," The nude vampire said as Alucard looked upon his gloved hands seeing the wrists of his arms shriveled and the hands within the gloved fabric shrink so that his gloves looked two sizes too big. Without a response the No-Life King left to find their sacrifices with what speed he had, Seras following suit, leaving a slightly awkward silence between the elder vampire and Hellsing butler.

"What are you staring at?" Walter asked in a dull and unamused tone.

"I could ask you the same question, human mongrel" Incognito growled at the elderly man.

"Right, well I'm going elsewhere then"

"Heh heh you do that"

+*~1477, a month later after Vlad's 'death'~*+

It had only been no more than at least three fortnights, perhaps four since Vlad's rebirth from a human warrior to an Immortal hunter. He had picked up on what exactly he was; the peasants called his kind 'Vampires…' How he liked the sound of that word. At one point he had even followed another group of undead midians; true they were not as powerful, but he learned enough from them to catch on to a few things he should know.

There was a difference between him and these other vampires, and that was down to how they were created: most were bitten by another bloodsucker, and after being given that Nosferatu's tainted blood they would eventually become just like their new Master. But he was different; other midians called the ones like Vlad, 'The Progenitors,' for unlike them he was not bitten and came in contact with no other vampire. By consuming the blood of his own, by refusing to let death win and fight he was given the Dark Gift naturally; in a manner of speaking, he had turned himself.

He also learned about what to do and what to avoid: He was to sleep in a coffin during the daylight hours, when he was at his weakest. It was to be filled with soil of his birthplace, lest he be forced to grow weaker with each passing night. Sunlight was a vampire's worst enemy, poisonous to lesser vampires and capable of destroying them outright; but to a Progenitor, it was a mere annoyance that limited his powers . Even so, Vlad rarely went out during the day, for he had hated the sun even as a human; he had spent most of his life in darkness, after all. He was also never to approach a Holy crucifix or any item blessed by a servant of God, and the slightest stench of garlic was unbearable to the undead. As bad as the negative sounded, however, it didn't mean being a child of the darkness was an unbearable existence.

During the night, Vlad was blessed with superhuman strength, speed and stamina, and the ability to summon creatures of the night to do his bidding, such as bats or wolves. He quickly discovered he also possessed another ability: relinquishing his 'human' form and transforming into a manner of all sorts of creatures. He still required much practice in what was at best a precarious art; however, at one point he had been able to transform into a flock of vampiric bats. Granted, both transformation and fluttering through the sky as dozens of independent animals seemed utterly alien to him, especially peering through numerous eyes all at once.

One of the most obvious and unbreakable obligations Vlad was saddled by was his need to feed; but he was not as savage and thirsty as he was when he made the transition, and was now in more control. Instead of using a violent, brutal approach Vlad used another power to his advantage: seduction. He never bragged of his newly-acquired youth from the change, but he admitted it came to good use; along with persuasion through hypnosis, it was fairly easy to get a meal. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he preferred young virgin women, for the blood only tasted sweeter when a human was pure and chaste.

But Vlad neither sought nor experienced pleasure from his victims, apart from the crimson nectar they held within their bodies. He desired only one woman: his beloved Ilona. It felt like eternally had passed since they were separated, and he now searched for her frantically in the hopes that she still loved him. He dared to believe she would accept what recently happened to him, and that he could once more feel his loving wife's embrace and happiness of his sons laughters of joy.

With all his might he searched, using the full ability of his powers to seek them out; with great speed he searched the small house they resided in during Ilona's early days of pregnancy, but to no avail. He then searched many of his previous castles, most of which were either destroyed, abandoned or in the Turks control; that is, until Vlad would appear and slaughter them like mere cattle, leaving none of the Islamic soldiers standing.

At the point when Vlad was running out of places to look, he began feeling emptiness, a void which could not be filled. When finally he searched the last of his fortresses, he sprinted to their room, hoping to find his Ilona was asleep in the bed, with their children resting with her. But to his utter sadness, he was only met with a long forgotten room, dust residing on the dresser, vanity, and even on the bed sheets. Vlad looked for any clue where they could be, until he came upon the mirror in the bedroom. He had learned quickly that the stories of vampires having no reflection because they had no soul was ludicrous, simply an old legend. When he looked upon himself in the mirror he saw blood; blood was slowly making its way from his eyes down his pale cheeks until it reached his chin. He didn't understand at first but realized they were tears, vampire tears.

The once cold-hearted Romanian warrior was weeping and soon collapsed to the stone floor where he continued to shed the vermillion tears of blood. He had lost. But it was not just his kingdom he lost, he lost his family; and with them, Vlad lost what Ilona gave him so many years ago: hope...

**AN: Well that's all for now then and believe me it tortured me to torture Vlad like this T_T**

**Incognito: I LIVE for torture!**

**Hellsingfan101: You know what? You're...Fired**

**Incognito: *Holds up MGL***

**Hellsingfan101: What is it with Hellsing characters either threatening me with guns or vampires with guns?**

**Walter: Well this is a Kohta Hirano series, it's possible it's a fetish of his**

**Hellsingfan101: Of course, and now I must end the Omake**


	11. Found is Lost and Lost is Found

**AN: Well we are nearly complete with this story after this chapter will be the last but certainly not least. It's been fun and I know there's still another chapter after this before a conclusion but I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has contributed, views, story/author alerted/favorited, and especially all you reviewers giving me input and ideas.**

**Also Bonus points to whoever can guess what the chapter title is a reference to**

**Now, on with the next chapter:**

**Do not own Hellsing **

~+*1999, Lower levels of Hellsing Manor*+~

The ritual was just about prepared, for the form of their casting symbol, they used a symbol both similar to the one marked on Alucard's gloves; a pentagram. But automatically a pentagram isn't sided with darkness alone, it was said to be used in both white and black magic, both could be used for inflicting damage or protecting a loved one with the rest of the spell properly performed with it. In their case both types of magic would be used in this circle. Salt was poured onto the stone floor in the circle and pentagram's shape, as well as four smaller circles outside the star on four of its points.

These were where the vampiric sacrifices were lain, the blood of the creatures would serve as payment to the four main elements in order to conjure a fifth element to the circle. Five candles were also being place on the floor, four on each side within the circle. On the right a candle of blood red christened the pentagram, to the left a similar candle but now adorning a darkened gray tone. At the top of the circle, a black candle sat and to its opposite side a white candle rested at the bottom of the circle. And in the center of the circle, within the pentagram, a plain beige candle alone stood.

But there was one more thing to be done.

Alucard looked upon their circle of magic, he had hunted down the 4 sacrifices, Seras had created the pattern in salt, Walter placed the candles upon the circle and Incognito would read the incantation that was now within his memory.

"Are you ready?" Incognito asked the Nosferatu as he looked upon the marking on the stone floor.

He turned to the other Vampire, "Yes, let's just do this." As Alucard marched to the ritual marker with anticipation.

"Remember." Incognito said, taking a serious tone "This cannot be done a second time, this is it, failure is not an option."

As they were about to begin, Alucard called Seras to him, she and Walter followed coming to them in the sub levels. As the midians prepared when the Draculina and Hellsing butler joined them, Alucard's attention was drawn to something else. Incognito now removed two object from a dark bag: one being a small bowl and the other item what appeared to be a sheathed dagger.

"You will need this."

"When I must shed my blood?"

"Yes, that will come later though, I will signal you when it is time."

He removed the sheath, the dagger's hilt was not rusted but both could see its age, centuries of age. In the shining handle of the blade there was what at first glance appeared to be a single red jewel. If looking more closely however it easily revealed that what believed to be a jem was really blood, blood somehow encased in this blade. Somehow after so many ages it had been preserved.

"Let us begin," Incognito announced, drawing Alucard out of his trance with the knife.

He then signaled for Seras to approach, though afraid of him she was, she had to be brave for her Master and Master's Master.

Incognito gave her short instructions and handed her the blade

Clearly the African Vampire began the Ancients chant:

_"I conjure thee, O Circle of Power, that thou beest a meeting place of love and joy and truth; both a shield against and sanctuary to all wickedness and evil; a boundary between man and the realms of the Mighty Ones; a rampart and protection that shall preserve and contain the power that we shall raise within thee. Wherefore do I bless thee and consecrate thee, in the names of Cernunnos and Aradia."_

He spoke raising his arms high, as the air suddenly felt heavier.

_"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the East, ye Lords of Air; I do summon, stir, and call you up to witness our rites and to guard the Circle."_

As if to respond to his call, a gust of wind made its presence known, as it filled the sealed room with its whistling howls. As the wind blew around the room free fully, it began weaving threads of a whirlwind surrounding the circle.

It was astonishing; even the great Vampire Alucard was speechless at the feat of this magic, this one element. But Incognito wasn't finished.

_"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the South, ye Lords of Fire; I do summon, stir and call you up, to witness our rites and to guard the Circle."_

The crackling of fire could be heard, red inferno turning to blue rose from the stone beneath their feat, at first Seras was terrified of feeling the infernos wrath, but she felt no burning sensation as it's elegant flames swirled past her and surrounded the circle with its sister element, creating a fiery wind as it's blue flames intertwined with the howling breeze, creating a fiery whirlwind.

_"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the West, ye Lords of Water, ye Lords of Death and Initiation; I do summon, stir, and call you up, to witness our rites and to guard the Circle."_

The sounds of the sea met their ears as they heard a sudden mass of tidal waves swept across the room, it almost looked as if it would engulf the entire room, Alucard didn't fear the water. But it was not a pleasant element to vampires as it could immobilize them if swallowed by it. The waves engulfing the circle now slowly dissipated, seeped into the circle's weaved shield of the elements as the blue waves now swirled in the windy fiery vortex of red and yellow.

_"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers of the North, ye Lords of Earth; Boreas, thou gentle guardian of the Northern Portals; thou powerful God and gentle Goddess; we do summon, stir and call you up, to witness our rites and to guard the Circle."_

Fresh scents of freshly cut grass and rich soil of the Earth cleansed the air and filled their ritual spot, The green swirl of a spring breeze danced in the circle before its sister elements' and it finally succumb to the desire to be whole with them and assimilated into their ritual marker, to join their powerful vortex.

_"Ye Lords of the Watchtowers, Lords of the Spirit, power which stirs in our fellow man and ye spirit of good, ye spirit of evil, with spirit's strength, we open the four gates and complete our circle with the final element. Go forth, mix your essence with your sisters, protect this circle!"_

A sensational feeling swept across the four in the stone room, crossing through them, it was difficult to explain the feeling. For Walter, as the purple swirl of mist passed through him and inched toward the circle he felt youthful strength he hadn't felt in years. The young Vampire Seras felt pure joy when spirit passed on through her, it was beautiful magic. Even Alucard felt something as the purple mist seeped into him and passed through his shape, he felt so many emotions stirring all throughout him that it was overwhelming, but they were good feelings; compassion, happiness, joy, hope, feelings and emotions he had not exhibited since so many years ago. For him it was hard to describe in words how he felt. Intertwined with the remaining elements, spirit completed the circle as the shield shimmered and the spinning vortex around the circle died down.

Incognito stood from his crouched position and exclaimed to the circle, perhaps to the elements, or to the spirits of the Ancients themselves.

_"Black spirits and white,_

_Red spirits and grey,_

_Harken to the rune I say._

_Four points of the Circle, weave the spell,_

_East, South, West, North, your tale tell._

_East is for break of day,_

_South is white for the noontide hour,_

_In the West is twilight grey,_

_And North is black, for the place of power._

_Three times round the Circle's cast._

_Great ones, spirits from the past__,_

_Witness it and guard it fast."_

In an instant the elements seeped out of the circle and guided each other as air's cool essence seeped into the red candle. As if commanding it with its howling cry, the candle that the element sought refuge in was lit.

Soon fire, water and earth followed suit and took shelter in the grey, white and black candle, four of the candles were now lit. This left only the element spirit, but unlike her sisters spirit hesitated.

"What's going on? Did something go wrong?" Walter asked as spirit then proceeded to flutter across the room.

"I don't know" Incognito stated, surprise showing in his tone. As the shimmering orb that was spirit glided throughout the room, until it proceeded to stop and glided in front of Alucard.

"What is this-?" He asked when suddenly the glowing orb began to go through him as it did before. However as spirit went inside him, it didn't come out, as Incognito was going over the ritual, 'Was this normal?' He pondered, but was taken out of though when he heard him shriek in pain as the Romanian fell to his knees in agony.

"Master!" Seras cried out in fear, "What's happening?"

"Alucard, please say something!" Walter exclaimed

But as the two approached him they were pushed back by an invisible force. As the police girl attempted it again, Walter held her back, "No, if something's trying to keep us away from him, then we can't interfere, it may try a more violent tactic."

"But something's killing him!" They watched the No-Life King struggle and scream as bloody tears of pain were shed.

"C-Continue" He gasped as if it were painful to speak, "Please, continue t-the ritual."

The others showed great surprise, Incognito however was impressed. 'Even in such agony you refuse to give up, to surrender. You haven't changed a bit…' He thought looking down at him, he then shrugged off these thoughts and continued with the ritual, as the African vampire attempted to coax the spirit back to the circle.

Many moments later, after all seemed hopeless, the orb emerged from Alucard and radiated with a blinding ball of light.

As everyone else was blinded by the light, Alucard slowly sat up, unaffected but looked to see something truly remarkable. Walking toward him was a woman with golden yellow hair and a long flowing white gown that seemed to shimmer more and more as she drew closer. Finally she came to a halt in front of him as she offered him a hand to help him up.

"Y-You're the spirit" Alucard said more as a statement than a question, as he took the offered hand.

"Yes" She replied, still looking upon him. "I apologize for what was to you a very painful moment."

"What were you doing to me?"

"I have tasted a part of your soul, it has blackened on the account of many horrific and terrible deeds." She paused as she thought of the souls this man-this vampire-had claimed in pure bloodlust. But, that was only one side of him

"However, where you have shown your cruelty, you have also shown kindness, to some you gave them your fury, for others you have shown mercy and for others…you have shown love."

He looked up at her, she smiled,

"You are not the monster you make yourself out to be Vlad and I will bring to you your Ilona." She spoke softly to him reaching out her hands to him. As if it were a command Alucard reached his own hands out for hers.

"Thank you"

As their hands met, the spirit Goddess then vanished and returned to the circle, and its essence melded into the beige center candle. No one but Alucard had seen the shimmering Goddess and were now surprise the elder vampire was up on his feet when just a moment ago he was in pure agony. They then noticed the candle in the pentagram's center was lit, they could all feel a radiating power coursing through the circle.

"It is time" Incognito stated, "I have given your fledgling the blood knife of the Ancients, it is said that spirits of darkness such as us must have their faithful servant of their lineage shed the Masters' blood."

Alucard looked at Seras who now looked more pale staring upon the knife.

"Seras, do you believe you can do this? Truly? We can't do it a second time"

He saw fear and doubt in her eyes, but those blues hardened with courage as she now gripped the hilt, "Yes Sir, Master!"

He smiled, "Then let's do this."

After Incognito gave them specific instructions, the ritual began once more.

Using the dagger, Seras was to use the small bowl and fill it with the blood of her sire and to then use it to gather a much smaller amount from the four sacrifices.

As Alucard and Seras went to the center of the circle he rolled up his sleeves and removed his gloves. Already Integra's absence was taking a large toll on him physically, as his body had already showed he was rapidly 'aging' and if they didn't return her in time, he would no doubt return to a comatose shell.

"Alright Seras, do it," He replied, never taking his eyes away from the ancient blade.

She nodded looking a little squeamish, but she drew closer with the knife and finally with a hard swing, sliced open each of his arms and palms. Alucard grunted, the blade was crafted partly with silver, this would slow down his regeneration. As he watched the blood seep into the bowl, he could feel with every passing drop he was becoming weaker still. But after what seemed like an eternity, he drew back his hands and concentrated on healing the open wounds, as they now had what they needed from him. Seras then placed the bowl in the stars' center and stepped to each of the four sacrifices, jabbing the dagger into them enough for the entire blade to be coated in blood and she would drain it into the bowl, to mix with her Master's ancient blood. Finally, she was finished and Incognito took the bowl from her as he began the last piece of the spell.

"_Ancients hear me! We have given you four sacrifices of the damned and the blood offering, we beseech you. Lend us your power, fulfill our wish and desire."_

Reciting this he then poured the blood into the salt, as it began spreading throughout the circle, soon the circle glowed in the mixtures crimson color and a flash of light made its presence known.

~+*1476-81*+~

It had been nothing but years of misery after the war. Integra's fears had come true; her Prince was dead, lost in battle as she knew would happen. But that was not the only tragedy to strike their family. Over the months something had happened to Integra. No one could explain it but she had somehow disappeared, vanished, no one witnessed her leave the city or knew if someone had taken her. But one day her sons were getting ready for the day but their mother was nowhere to be seen and after exhausting almost every resort of investigation her fate was unknown. A year and a half after their father's passing; Vlad and Mircea had to flee to Hungary. It wasn't a pleasant thought to return to Matthias after he had imprisoned their father for something that could have been completely unavoidable, nor was this a comfortable thought of action but they didn't want to risk being hunted down, now that they were vulnerable and the King of Hungary had at least given him aid in the war and was powerful. Years later the brothers parted their separate ways, Vlad IV, resided at the Hungarian court, after approaching Matthias, shortly after Vlad won his true title. Mircea however was not so fortunate. He had left to return back to Oradea in Transylvania, where he then stayed with the church's bishop in Oradea.* But after time fell gravely ill and passed away when he was not even 20 years of age.

~+*1476, Poenari Castle, 2 days after Vlad's death*+~

A messenger had sent Integra the message, the news that the battle had been lost and Vlad was dead. She didn't know how to take this news or what she should do or say, she felt numb, like she was encased in ice.

Finally she spoke, "Thank you for the message," She stuttered, feeling the tension in her tone, she sent the messenger on his way and was soon returning upstairs as she peered into Vlad and Mircea's room. How could she do this, how could she tell them their father was killed. But, she knew she couldn't no matter how hard she tried to take one step to their room she could not.

Perhaps, she needed to cope, perhaps she couldn't tell them because she herself didn't want to hear it. All Integra wanted was to be alone, so she had said to their faithful maid Cassandra-who remained ever since she first arrived at the castle-that if the children ask where she was, to tell them she was merely going for a walk and would return later that evening.

Now alone the Hellsing began to walk into the forest, no one dared come in here for it was said to be haunted by the lost souls Vlad punish so many years ago. But she didn't believe it, nor did she care, she just wanted to be alone and this was a place as good as any.

Finally she stopped and sat in the small clearing as she was now too deep in the woods for anyone to hear her weep. A hard woman as she was, she could not hold the pain that she kept inside and let the tears flow.

Even after she had stopped crying, Integra just sat there, looking upon the forest, she had thought this life was a true and wonderful change, but it all fell apart. However, as devastating this was to her she knew that she could not deny that she learned something from this experience. She had learned how to deeply care for others, and to know what it's like, to feel love. She knew she would always cherish these years.

But something interrupted her train of thought; she heard a strange humming noise. From ahead she could see a shape of some sort and it appeared with ominous glowing light, slowly she crept toward it.

"Who's there?" Integra asked, looking around for what she may have to use for a weapon, but not taking her eye off this, thing.

The glowing shape didn't answer and floated closer, now Integra wasn't one to believe in ghosts, but this being was very macabre.

"I know you can hear me, speak!"

But in a flash the light suddenly surged toward her, she tried to ward off the light but to no avail and struggle after struggle she grew more and more tired until after becoming exhausted passed out onto the grassy forest floor.

The light then manifested itself into an almost human shape, now walking towards the fallen woman, picking her up and with a swift turn, disappeared.

~+*1999*+~

The silence was uncomfortable. It had only been a few minutes since the blood sacrifice had lit up their ritual marker but still, nothing had happened. Could something be missing? Could it have somehow gone wrong? Whatever the reason, no one spoke.

But the circle suddenly flared and flickered as if a bolt of electricity brought it to life. The beige spirit candle rose and had lifted itself in the air as the red candle which represented air suddenly shot out a swirling thread into spirit, as fire, water and earth followed the same example.

_Together as one, we have brought you what you seek, who you lost, but now she is found. Take care of her. _An ominous voice spoke, speaking as if it had more than one voice.

But no one was focused on the voice(s) as they now saw what they couldn't believe.

Integra.

From the circle she appeared her eyes dazed, as if she were dizzy. All but the African vampire gasp, as she took a step out of the circle and just as she had nearly fell to the stone floor, if not for Alucard catching her.

"It worked. It really worked!" He stated, as he then put aside his relief and focused his attention towards his master. "Integra, please say something. Are you alright?"

Her eyes slowly opened but not by much, as she smiled, "I knew you didn't die Vlad, you never left me" She said in almost a whisper, as her eyes closed again. He looked down at her as he could hear her gentle breaths.

"Yes Ilona," he whispered back to her "I would never leave you…"

"Master! Is Sir Integra alright?" Seras asked concerned.

Her sire smiled, a truly happy smile, "Yes, she is alright. She just needs to rest is all"

"It seems you're also starting to look better as well Alucard" Walter commented as he walked over to Integra, "I'm just going to make sure she has no physical injuries"

Walter was right, the red clad vampire was starting to feel stronger and saw that wounds from the dagger were already healing at a faster rate. Everything was coming together, or so they thought as they heard a cackle and looked over to Incognito.

"Yes, a very happy ending, however there is still the matter of your end of the bargain Alucard."

He frowned knowing that this wouldn't be good one bit. "Fine, Incognito, now that you have served your purpose for us, what is it you want?"

"What I want? What I want is your life!" As he then lunged toward him, in which Alucard leapt out of the way but the African Nosferatu was able rip a chunk from his arm in the process.

"If it's another battle you want, you'll get it!" The Romanian growled as he had already pulled out his own weapons. "I shall destroy you again!" Though at this point he was a little on edge, perhaps still recovering from the shock of Integra's return or perhaps because though his body was reforming to his original, stronger shape, he was still very weak at this point.

Incognito's purple sigils glowed as he prepared to unleash more of his power "We have bested each other more than once and now we shall see who the true victor is"

"What are you babbling about?" Alucard asked, suddenly confused, they had only battled so fierce since the tower of London.

Incognito grinned "You still don't know hehehehe. All this time and you still haven't figured it out HAHAHAHAHA! You never found out what happened to that younger brother of yours, after he was struck deathly ill did you?"

Alucard's crimson eyes glowed with fury as his fangs slowly elongated, "What does that traitor have to do with this? He's long since dead! What are you on about?"

"Is he now?" Incognito asked, as he then materialized something from the shadows around him, what appeared to be a small object no more the size of a penny and tossed it the red clad vampire's way.

Alucard caught it with ease and examined the object and his eyes widened in surprise "That's not possible, but I remember this. I made this for him" He mumbled to himself, "When we were only children, before we…"

He looked up coming out of his trance "How did you get this?"

"I think you now know the truth by now Vlad, or are you more dense than I remembered you were?"

Alucard was in shock, he knew but it couldn't be possible, could it? Was he…?

"Yes Vladimir, or should I say, older brother?"

**AN:! PLOT TWIST OF DOOM! **

**Now originally I was going to just include an epic battle and fight for Alucard's life, however while I was going what to include in the final chapters as a climax or twist my awesome proof reader and boyfriend Genma no Ou suggested the I am your brother twist. So I hope this was worth the wait and I will see you next and at the final chapter!**


	12. The Birth of a New Beginning

**WOW! The last chapter, long time coming huh? Well I'd like thank everyone who participated and helped me go on with the story, Thank you to Hemamal, KL, Soul93, Evanescently and rosierocks30 for reviewing the previous chapter. **

**Also! I do apologize for forgetting chapter 11's footnotes, the big one was the ritual which I used bits of pieces of, this is one of the sites I found it on:**

** www . sacred-texts . **

**Now to the finale…**

"You're my… younger brother?" Alucard stammered, hesitant and in slight shock of this new turn of events as his gaze shifted from the small medallion he held in his palm to the Vampire opposite him in the room. "That's impossible! My brother succumbed to syphilis before I even became undead. You can't be him! What kind of sick joke is this Incognito?

His gaze locked upon his red-clad opposite, the grey-skinned creature let out a deep, throaty laugh of insane amusement before flashing a psychotic smile. "Heheheh… oh, it's far from a joke Vladimir," he finally said, catching the Romanian off guard by using his name. "You see, what fate I succumbed to was far worse than any mere disease…"

+*~1465 Congo, Africa~*+

It would have been a callous understatement to claim that Radu Cel Frumos, also known as Radu Dracula was feeling under the weather. Unexpectedly, he had developed what at first appeared to be nothing more than a common flu; but as weeks turned into months, the Romanian simply became worse and worse. Though at first it didn't seem too serious – the worst of it being he hadn't much of an appetite and had a slight fever – as time went on his glands had slowly become swollen, and patches of white on the inside of his mouth and tongue appeared. He had also developed an abundance of rashes across much of his body and, was losing much of his hair. He had indeed contracted syphilis, his fate now nothing but a joke in the form of karmic irony: Radu the Handsome, now reduced to a hideously diseased person.

In light of his soon-fatal illness, Mehmed had no other option than to ask his brother-like comrade to be vacated from the Palace. Radu went with little protest; he gave the Sultan a message saying that he would venture to the Congo regions of Africa searching for a cure, should he ever be looking for him. However, an antidote wasn't exactly why he was venturing to the Dark Continent; he had his mind set on a far more ancient, and perhaps illicit, treatment for his condition...

Ever the tactician, the converted Romanian had a trick up his sleeve; stricken with such a brutal and terminal illness, he knew he did not have much time, and so with his what money he possessed he paid a small division of men to escort him from his home in Turkey to Africa.

Aside from transporting him to the Dark Continent, no man would accompany Radu on his journey, mainly because those were people too disgusted by the man's hideous appearance. Still, after weeks of travelling the diseased man finally reached the mysterious and little-understood land.

He staggered through Congo for many moons, until his path brought him to the ancient temple that he sought. He had come across many scrolls and ancient tomes telling of the wickedness and power that existed in this sealed tomb. Many had walked into this temple, but none ever came out; legend was that the temple itself was cursed by the Gods to swallow up any who trespassed into it, taking their body, mind and soul.

But Radu had nothing to lose; it was only a matter of time before he would expire, from both the illness and exhaustion from his long and treacherous journey. The disease had already taken its toll on him: almost all of his hair was gone, he could barely speak from all the swollen sores that filled his throat, and his body felt severely weak. However, he knew this fortress would not be his death; he knew he would walk out, but with his soul he was unsure. Thus he walked into the temple without looking back.

Wandering the dark, gloomy halls, Radu felt cold, isolated and trapped; it was as if he could feel the presence of the dead walking with him into the abyss. His dull green eyes took in the scenery, frantically looking for some kind of turn or hallway that would bring him to what he was seeking inside this forgotten tomb.

Finally, after untold long hours, he suddenly felt a tremor in the air, as if it was suddenly heavier. He didn't know why, but before he could ponder it he was suddenly sprinting, running as if he were being chased by the Devil himself. This state of panic lingered, but his actions did not last; his body couldn't take such exertion in his current condition, and his knees gave under him as he collapsed.

At this point he began to think his efforts were in vain; though this thought was shaken away as he felt a new presence. Physical or spiritual he could not say, but he knew it could not possibly be human. As he felt this being now inched closer to him, its cold breaths in his ear and slimy saliva dripping from its open mouth daring him to look up, he was met with a hideous sight. It was a thin, pale creature with large blackened claws curled around its palms. He noticed this thing had, attached to the arms, bat-like wings, though they were tattered and unfit for the skies. Its eyes were sunken into its skull, but he could vaguely see red in them; the nose looked to be nothing more than two slits like a serpent. Sharp, yellowed teeth were revealed as its jaws opened.

He looked it directly in its sunken eyes, not afraid if this was what would kill, no consume him. But the creature merely growled, as it grabbed him roughly by the scruff of his garments as it dragged him down towards a lower chamber, deeper into the earth. Radu felt some pain as the beast's claws dug into his back; but he knew whatever this thing was taking him to, it would be far more painful and worse.

Finally the beast let the human go from its grasp; the Romanian struggled to turn around, and he could see nothing but the crawling darkness before him. He could only make out that he was in a sealed chamber, and that he could also hear water; perhaps he was in some sort of cave below the temple. Suddenly, all at once a loud chorus of shrieks and cries of pain filled his mind, Radu clawed at his head, howling in agony.

"W-What is happening?" He cried out, as he wheezed out the words from his swollen throat in an agonizing burning growl. "Who or what are you?"

The screams subsided and finally ceased as the voices spoke more calmly.

"We are the lost souls," countless voices half-whispered half-moaned, speaking as if they were of one mind. "We are the ones who claim those who are unworthy; and those who meet such fate become one with us…"

Somehow, Radu then found himself floating in the air, having somehow risen from the stone cold floor, "Then… am I worthy? Or will you take me as well?"

"It is not our role to judge the souls that wander into our domain," the voices answered, their hissing tones echoing in the back of his mind; he could feel their words behind his eyes, as though trying to claw their way from inside him. "It is the Guardian who decides if you are worthy.."

Radu's body may have been broken, but his mind still functioned; he realized the guardian must be the creature that brought him to the chamber. While he thought on this, torches hung in the room suddenly came alight, seemingly of their own power, revealing the nature of the chamber.

With the room now lit up enough to see, Radu looked in shock at the sight. Throughout the sealed room, skeletons decorated the floors and walls; a pile of human skulls and remains sat in the corners. Some piles looked as though they had fresh bodies, with light-coloured flesh still stuck on the filthy bones. Together with the corpses, blood decorated the chamber almost to the point where the walls looked completely crimson; the waters he heard earlier were now discovered to be an enormous pool of blood, a river of crimson death.

While appalled and transfixed on this gruesome and horrific scene, the man failed to notice the beast had leapt into the air; and before he could even catch on it pounced on the helpless Romanian. With a snarl the creature sank its teeth into his neck, greedily sucking his lifeblood out of his body. Not long after the attack, the beast released its fangs and slowly crawled into the dark, where the shadows swallowed the creature up into the abyss.

"Go forth to the vermillion waters, child…" The voices cooed. Slowly and with as much strength as he could muster, Radu dragged himself to the pool of blood with only his arms. Once he reached them he looked at himself in the darkened reflection of the water. He looked disgusting, hideously unlike his former self.

"Do not be blinded by such narcissistic thoughts. This means nothing, compared to what we offer you…" Radu listened as the ancient voices continued to him, as he felt their presence surround him.

"We offer you many gifts, all far more meaningful than beauty; power, immortality, invulnerability... Haven't you the desire to thrive, to succeed above your allies, to be your own master and not the servant you are now?"

As they spoke the man's reflection suddenly morphed into the faces of Mehmed and their Janissaries' that thrived and fell on the battlefield. With each image that flashed more him he did; HE wanted to rise above them. Though he had allies in them, he wanted more.

"Or perhaps we can offer you not just these gifts, but… vengeance? Sweet Vengeance against the brother that you once hoped to please. But now you live to humiliate and destroy?" The shapes of his allies dissipated, and reshaped into the forms of Vlad and the Principality Army. They clashed swords and spears as Radu's comrades were murdered, slaughtered and impaled by the Romanians… as his brother grinned with glee, holding high his blood-drenched sword.

If Vladimir knew of his younger brother's pitiful state right now, he would be cackling a storm; the vain and proud warrior, now reduced to a half-lifeless corpse. That created inside Radu a bubbling and seething anger, waiting to rise to the surface in a deluge of bloodshed and destruction.

But despite the hatred already forming within Radu, the voices continued indifferently. "We can help you, aid you in your conquest. You will vanquish your foes, murder your dearest friends without hesitance, prey on the innocent, and decimate the weak. You are worthy, but will you accept such a fate?"

Struggling to get the word out, he nodded and finally choked out, "Yes," weak from the blood loss. An instant after he uttered it, the souls separated from each other, weaving their way out of the darkness as they howled and screeched, circling around the weakened man and finally phasing into his body. Radu screamed in pain, as the tainted, tortured souls made their home in him, as they began to taint him from the inside.

"Drink from the rivers child. It is the soul's currency, and with this crimson nectar you shall be reborn!"

As the remainder of souls began to consume him he flung himself in the river of bloody waters that awaited him. As he descended farther and farther into the deep ocean of death, something was changing. The excruciating pain he felt just moments ago had subsided to a tranquil, wonderful feeling. Through the blackened souls and gallons of lifeblood he could feel many voices, memories and presences all at once coursing through him.

Finally, after what felt to be an eternity, Radu emerged from the crimson waters, rising from the depths now drenched in blood, he felt much stronger than he did before descending. His skin had turned a sickly gray as he realized he now was something inhuman, he flexed his now youthful hands. He looked upon himself in the red river, his hair had failed to grow back, but he cared not of this, though he noticed his head had reformed into a rather peculiar shape. His left eye had swollen; looking rather deformed as his eyeball itself and iris appeared to redden as well.

One other thing he noticed was that as he called upon the power of the souls he absorbed, sigils of a violet tone appeared throughout his body. He thought of what it is he had become and was now grinning with excitement at the torture and pain he would bring to this new world he was introduced to. He would start his dark crusade throughout this weak continent, to harness and master the powers he was now blessed with, he would also go in search of more lives to claim, in order to strengthen his abilities. But in his mind, his true target, the man who always remained in his thoughts, the one he would enjoy seeing suffer most was Vladimir.

His revenge upon him would be far worse and much more painful than any slow death could offer, he would truly torment him. With these thought in mind, the thing that once was Radu walked out of the fortress, bent on setting his plan into motion.

+*~Present~*+

From the revelation and the tale, the No-Life King was at a loss for words. His brother was alive, or in the very least walked the earth, but more too the point he was, once again his enemy. It seemed as though fate was for them to eternally battle against each other until one was destroyed.

"After becoming what I am I traumatized those lands with my bloodlust and harnessed my new powers, after a decade or so there my first thought and instinct was to seek you out and slit your mortal throat," Incognito continued, as his words came out more malice. "But my voices and ancient souls stopped me. With the use and study of their tomes and grimoires, I found and uncovered your similar fate, out on that crimson battlefield as you greedily devoured the lifeblood of your own soldiers. I knew it'd be impossible to kill you as I would a mortal, so I had to wait."

Alucard bit his lower lip in anger as his elongated canines caused it to bleed. Brother or not, human or monster, he would kill, no annihilate the foe which stood before him.

For a moment, as he looked upon the dull grey coin and looked upon the monster and for a split second, saw the brother he once loved. In a time when he and his younger brother got along; when they were inseparable. He remembered when he gave his brother the trinket, as a symbol of hope in whatever they faced together in the future. Shortly after they were handed off to the Turks and at first the brothers stood bonded and strong. But as the shimmering coin's color faded, so did their bond and brotherhood, eventually Radu became the Sultan's lapdog, worshipping him as if he were his blood relative, while Vlad was brutalized by his captives, he remembered there were some occasions where he watched his older sibling be beaten and whipped until he could not stand. From that point on, a boiling mixture of hatred and fury grew inside the Romanian child and eventually consumed him so much to the point of fiery anger.

Alucard clenched the fist, which held the coin as he looked to the trio behind him. Looking upon Integra's sleeping, innocent face subsided his rage as he felt calm. He would fight, not for the Organisation or Queen or country; he would fight for her. He lost her once, he refused to lose her again. Now as the vampire Alucard, he was indeed given a second chance and as he looked upon his sleeping countess and to his elderly war stained comrade Walter and to his fledgling childe Seras he knew he was fighting for all of them, for his family…

"Walter," The man perked up at the elder vampire's voice, "You and Seras escort Integra to safety and secure yourselves as well."

But, instead his reply was a soft chuckle, "If it is no trouble Ms. Victoria, I would ask that you escort Sir Integra," As he stepped forward next to his red-clad comrade "I'm not going to leave you in this fight alone Alucard. I may not be as young as I used to be last time we fought together. But that doesn't mean I'm not in the mood for a proper hunt, just like old times."

At this Incognito laughed manically, "And what can you possibly do to ME? You're a frail mortal man hahahaha!"

But his laughter was short lived, with the flick of a wrist; blood spurted out of the vampire's right arm, the sharp wires, revealing themselves after being coated in the creature's blood.

"As the Hellsing family butler, I will give my life to protect this house and Sir Integra with all I have. But you will not be my death vampire."

Seeing the battle was about to commence, Seras didn't bother to argue or stall as with great speed did she, with Integra in her arms, leap up the stairwell which led back into the manor.

With no more restraints, Alucard cocked the Cassul and Mark II Jackal with ease, his toothy grin returning upon his face.

"You escaped me once _oh dear brother_" He spat, "But this time you cannot escape me again. A small part of me, has mourned over you, when I believed you to be dead but, now we shall finish this: brother against brother, Romanian against Turk as it was meant to be."

With a snarl, the African vampire lunged for the Romanian, as Alucard countered it, firing round upon round into him. As Incognito went to strike once more he was stopped as he was about to strike him from behind.

"I hope you didn't forget about me," the elder man stated, Walter's wires digging into his flesh, the more Incognito struggled, the deeper they sunk in. With a tug he hoisted him into the air, throwing him into the stone wall.

But as the vampire rose, the purple sigils across his grey body lit up, as he raised his hands high. The purple tendrils, swarmed around them, barely missing Walter but managing to get in a few cuts. Alucard also dodged the demonic tendrils, counteracting them with his own shadowy red and black mass of arms, sprouting from his shape. The tendrils wouldn't kill him, but they definitely hurt to a degree.

But the fight truly became dirty as Incognito grasped the MGL, with its demonic rounds. It wasn't lethal enough for the Romanian to be killed, but humans didn't have such a good healing factor against them.

"Walter! Look out!" As the red-clad vampire shouted out, the butler leapt away, but a split second to late. Walter gasped from the pain as his right leg was shot; a gaping hole emerged close to his kneecap. Though he limped, this did not stop the Angel of Death.

"I see why you enjoy these humans, brother," The masochist stated, "They never back down, though you were always one to inspire loyalty. But both of you combined cannot destroy me against my power."

"Perhaps Radu," Alucard retorted, calling the opposite Nosferatu by name. "But in the Hellsing Organization, we hold more than humans, we also tamed monster like me." He turned to Walter, "Thank you for your help Walter, but I must warn you to step back; I must temporarily release my final restriction level."

Walter gasped, knowing exactly what he was talking about; level 0. That was Alucard's last and final restraint from the magic that bound him to humans, after which this level restriction was severed would he be truly free.

Only a Hellsing could give him this final command, but if their life is at high risk when all other option has failed, he would harness temporary power.

The butler understood and, while continuing to dodge tendril after tendril, with ease leapt to the other side of the dungeon, out of harms way for the oncoming Hell the red clad Vampire was about to unleash.

"You beat me once with your last restriction system, Vlad but like you, I shall not fall for the same trick twice!"

This time, it was Alucard's turn to smile, his canines at full length as he exposed the sharp teeth, "You think that is my last? Hahahaha! You don't know me as well as you think!"

With a simple hand gesture, the vampire tightly clenched his fists together, he closed his eyes and began the incantation.

"Releasing Control Art-Restriction system to Level 0, situation A, temporarily release all power until the opposing target has been rendered silent…"

As the red-clad Nosferatu's eyes opened wide, the fiery orbs glowing a scarlet red, suddenly in a burst, from him his body faded into the shadows and the dark tendrils and familiars emerged, tearing into the purple doppelgangers, slicing them open and attempted to do the same to Incognito.

He growled, shooting at the black and red mass, but only to be halted, as he slowly stopped and listened. No more was there dead silence, but soon not only the growls of the Hellhounds, but hundreds upon thousands of agonizing cries and moans. From the mass like an army, bloody and ghoulish creatures emerged from the dark, their eyes sunken but red, draped in blood from head to toe. He looked in surprise as their numbers grew and grew by the minute, at the other side of the room, Walter began grasping for high ground, not wishing to be mingled in the mass of the many familiars.

It was clear as day to sea what these things were in this river of death, when a vampire drained a victim of their blood, with this they also claimed their lost soul. Forever to be a vampire's slave, but not as that of a ghoul, but of a mass inside the creature itself, in some even granting them an immunity to a second death. The souls could act as the one being torn apart, and being destroyed rather than the vampire, serving their undead master until the very end.

Incognito noticed the attire, a majority consisting of those in the forms of Turkish Janissary and what he knew was no surprise; other masses armoured, some still wielding their swords, in their traditional Wallachian battle gear. The odds were against him but he continued to fire, blasting off the heads and limbs of many souls, but there was too many and he could not kill them all, as they began surrounding him as he was resorting to using bare fists, but to no prevail.

"No, they will not be your end" The voice was Alucard's but he sounded different, a thick Romanian accent now spoke strong and true. Some familiars in the mass stepped aside, so as to let their master through. Where the former Count stood, adorned in his Victorian era suit and red trench coat now stood, a fully armoured man, the dark armour nearly blending in, as his red cape flowed behind him, sword at his side.

He did not know if his eyes grew wider because of rage or surprise, but Incognito did not believe what he saw. Suddenly they were not in the lower levels of the manor, but back to that night, centuries ago, as he was about to duel the young Hellsing when her lover stepped between them. Those green eyes, those eyes that glared at him in that moment, where decades before they looked upon him with glee and joy.

He truly saw his older brother.

"You will be silenced by my own hand, no one else's." He said, clenching his gauntlet covered fists, "Vino frate! Să ne termina acest lucru! Numai unul va trăi şi va muri un."

It had been so long ago since he spoke the language of their birthplace, but he understood every word. He followed a similar gesture and uttered those final words: "Deci, fie că este vorba frate!"

With a shout they clashed, the goulish souls however, were haulted by a pulsing white light, as the silver serpant lunged into the mass. Incognito would let none stand in his path, he and Vlad were to do this, _alone_. Using Sett to ward off any interlopers* he continuous fired and shot the mass of tendrils upon the Romanian, but he still did not falter. But as both waged on and fought it soon came for the final clash, as each went to strike, Incognito keen on ripping out his brother's heart.

This however, was not to be, as he was so close into piercing his chest plate and digging into the skin a deafening slash, was heard. Wielding the Dragon's Talon,* Alucard then sliced into the demonic creature.

Incognito gasped as a pool of blood spewed out from the sword wound and his mouth and eyes.

"You dropped your defenses and made yourself vulnerable, harnessing all of your extra power into minor opponents. And so you must die now, farewell" With this he lifted the sword out of the grey flesh and chopped the Nosferatu's head off its shoulders.

Finally as the head tumbled onto the blood-stained stone floor, the body fell limp.

The armored vampire sheathed his sword and began to re-assimilate the undead army.

"Limited power release completed." Soon the room was once again empty and nearly lifeless, Alucard had begun to reshape until his coat and cravet, replaced the ash colored armor and his feature become more youthful, until his shape was back to its original attire.

He looked up from behind him, "Walter, are you alright?"

The Hellsing retainer then jumped down to the ground as he still grunted from the pain of his leg, "I'll be alright, I just need to patch this up and I am ready as ever."

"Humph you haven't changed, old friend" Alucard said patting his comrade on the shoulder, "You fought admirably Shinigami, the only job left is to burn it and scatter the ashes.*"

+*~Later on the upper floor of Hellsing manor, Integra's quarters~*+

Finally Integra Hellsing opened her eyes.

Her vision cleared, she had been living her 'second life' without her spectacles almost the whole time, but she still needed to squint here and there. Suddenly that question in the back of her mind went off like an alarm clock; Where was she? Did she not go into the forest outside the castle? That was the last thing she remembered, and then that giant golden ball of light.

The knight looked to her right, she appeared to be in a beige room, accomodated with a dark, wooden dresser and matching bedside table. At first she wondered if she had fallen asleep or passed out in the woods and been carried back, but this room looked nothing like her chambers. As she was about to quickly sit up, when a large, gloved hand halted her "Shhh it is alright, you're safe now."

Was that, could it be?

"V-Vlad?" She stuttered, hardly believing her ears. He was speaking English and not the Romanian she became accustom to learning and fluently speaking since they met. Her Prince was returned to her at last, but he was dead. It could not be true, a witness on the frontlines had seen him be captured and was no doubt sentenced to death, not one the Turks captured was heard from again. But maybe that was now wrong, this could not be anyone else but her Prince.

Turning to the sound of the voice, she had only had a moment to glimpse upon him as her lips were then pushed against his. The raven black hair was ran down to the middle of his back, his pale complexion seemed nearly as white as a sheet, but what she saw differentely were his eyes. She did not see those green emeralds, but crimson rubies in their place, red eyes. But in the heat of the moment she did not dwell on that as she deepened the kiss as they sat there.

With a small gasp from Integra, they finally parted and looked upon each other as if they had been seperated for years.

Alucard looked upon his Countess: her platinum blonde hair shimmered in the fading sunsets final rays, the strong and beautiful sapphire eyes looked up to him as his crimson orbs looked down upon her. He also noticed she was still wearing the gown that she re-appeared in, and it was the green and golden dress he had given her all those years ago. As he inspected her, she did as well, her eyes roaming across his figure, from the leather riding boots, up to the top of his head.

He wore a strange attire but what also was familiar, long red coat, matching cravat, white dress shirt, dark grey suit and he appeared to be younger than when she last saw him, there was not a single gray strand upon his mane of hair, he also lacked his dark gotee and mustache. And again she was drawn to those red eyes...

Her eyes widened in recognition, like a bolt of lightening. The image flashed before her, the basement, a dark secret, murder,the undead, vampire...

"A...lu..card" It took a moment for it to roll off her tongue as she spoke his enigmatic title.

"You remember" He stated, not as a question.

"Yes" Integra's english language was suddenly returning as it became easier to speak.

"Do you, also remember what happened to you?"

"Yes, it was the vampire, she sent me, sent me _there_"

"Integra, I'm so sorry I did not get there sooner-"

But as he was apologizing she silenced him as the knight lightly pulled his head towards her's as they kissed passionately.

After releasing the Romanian, she smiled, "I am not sorry. I'm glad this all happened, I've known you as Alucard for 10 yesrs now since my uncle's demise in that dark basement. I saw you as somebody, not as a mindless killing machiene. And when we met in a different scenario, when you the human welcomed me to your home I saw even moreso that, it may be impossible to convert you human again, but that there is still a beating heart within you and that I truly know, you are the _man_ I love."

Alucard was at a loss for words, it had been so long ago since he felt loves embrace, the last women who showed him such compassion, was sitting beside him now, his Master Integra, his lover Ilona.

He had taken many women in his early years of vampiric unlife, though the only pleasure he got was their sweetened blood. The brides were satisfying at first, but he later on regretted changing them, their antics and attempts of pleasuring their master became a bore. And as for Lucy and Mina, the first was out of impulse and lust, the latter was moreso revenge for murdering his new fledgling.

But this woman here, who kissed him unapalled by his nature, who had canfessed her love for him, she Integra Hellsing was his destiny, their destiny.

So deep in thought Alucard didn't notice his large hand, caressing her darker skinned, small one, until he felt something around one of her fingers, upon it was a single ring band, in the color of a shimmering gold. She still wore the ring he had given her, engraved upon the inside with his own romantic confession.

He looked to her as they seperated for only moments, "After all this time" He said, holding her left hand, as he felt the warm metal upon her ring finger.

"I have, always"

As she uttered those words, they became lost in each other's gaze. Once more they were reunited; Master with Servant, The No-Life King and Ice Queen, Count and Countess..

+*~3 weeks later, Hellsing Manor~*+

This was not one of Integra's best days.

Throughout the days since her return she began to adjust once again, she began to adorn her glasses again-already having a prepared spare pair, curtosy of Walter-she dressed in her dark suits, but she still kept the green and gold gown in her wardrobe. Thanks to Seras and Walter, she was not so far behind on work as she originally thought. Being told she had only been gone for just under four months was a surprise, as from her perspective she had been gone for years.

Eventually things became as they originally were, except for the relationship between the Hellsing and Alucard. Of course Walter and Seras knew of this matter(in fact they had even suspected it to happen sooner or later even before Integra's dissappearence), most times their intimate relationship was behind closed doors, so to speak. She knew this would get out to the Round Table and even Her Majesty eventually, she would state the truth all in good time, but for now it was their little secret.

In the weeks following the knight's return, that's when the pain insued.

As Integra stood over the porcelen toilet bowl in her bathroom, as she emptied the contents of her dinner into the bowl. Walter was originally heading up to his lady's chambers to assist in any way he could but came to halt, smirking as he saw the black and red mass ooze into the room through the crack of the doorframe.

Gently Alucard pulled her blond hair back as she continued the cough and groan.

"Why is this happening?" She asked shakily as the vampire flushed the now full toilet as its discolored contents swirled down and filtered with crystal clear water.

"I am at loss, you seemed fine yesterday at the meeting" He stated, confused. She hadn't been feeling as ill as vomiting, however as the weeks flew by, she did have some odd occurences.

She had been suffering from a series of headaches and backache, which wasn't too uncommon considering her long hours of work and the fact that she spent much her days cramped behind her desk, in a wooden chair nearly the whole day and night. But it got stranger when she began having a wider appetite and consuming larger portions in her mealtimes, in some cases the _oddest_ combination of meals. And now, as of last week, Integra was now found almost every other evening at the loo, throwing up her breakfast.

'Wait,' He thought to himself 'Headaches, cravings and now vomiting...There's no way it could...*'

"Integra," He stated, more often addressing her by name rather than 'Master' "Do you suppose you could be...?"

As he said it, his tone gave it away, "That does not seem possible Alucard" She said, lifting her head from the toilet, standing on wobbling legs "Your body is dead and incapable of reproduction, so unless you were-"

But at this he cut her off, now shocked and dumbfounded of his next question.

"What year was it before you were brought back to the present Integra?"

"1476 if I remember correctly, shortly after you 'died,' a few days maybe why?"

"Do you remember our last night together, before I left?"

"Yes I-" She stopped and realized what transpired between them that night, when they were alone in each others arms that night...

Slowly the Romanian crouched down so he was level with her stomach and pressed an ear to it, after a moment he suddenly gasped, not believing his ears.

He stood, unmasked astonishment upon his chiseled features.

"I heard your heart, and another very faint one." Her eyes widened in recognition of their discovery, "A second hearbeat"

"I-I'm" her legs gave out as Alucard caught her before she fell to her knees.

"Sir Integra! Are you alright?" Came Walter's voice as he walked in.

Suddenly they heard soft laughter, as Integra happily laughed, "I'm more than alright Walter, I never thought I would say this to you in my life, but I think that...I think that I'm pregnant."

The retainer's dull blue eyes widened so much, his monocle nearly fell from his face. "Sir Integra, are you sure of this?"

"Alucard heard two heartbeats, only one is mine," She said, lightly feeling her abdomen, "There is something inside me, and its human."

Also curious as to how this was all possible and especially the latter. But the elderly man pushed this to the side for now. "I don't how this has happened but, I give you my congratulations and blessing, Sir Integra"

As he then looked to his vampiric war comrade, "And to you Alucard, I know you will be an excellent father."

Time felt as though it stood still as Alucard felt a strange feeling.

_A father..._

It had been so many years since he was a parent, but then his children were taken away, whisked off by death before their time. The youngest dying ill before he was 20 years old, and the other murdered in cold blood, he had watched from the shadows as they grew and eventually passed. But perhaps God did in fact give him something after all that he had done; a chance, a second chance. A chance to learn, to find love and to live. As he took in the image: he along side his beloved Integra, as well as his old friend Walter and the timid fledgling Seras and now there would be a fifth character in the picture, a child, _his _child. What he was given, was ever truly a family...

**THE END**

**Hooray! Finally, my first chapter Fanfic is finished!**

**Also I must say again thank you, thank you so much to all of you who stood with me on this project and I have a special treat for you all.**

**I imagine based on the last bit of the chapter you know what I'm talking about: the story of our unborn Hellsing child ^_^**

**Well hopefully I see you all next time in the sequel soon to be titled "Legacy of the Dragon" **

**Bye-Bye! :D**

**Footnotes:**

**-For those who don't know a whole lot about the Hellsing TV series, in the 13th episode, Incognito was able to summon and control a demonic power called Sett-and I don't think it's a coincidence it's named after an egyptian God.**

**-The Dragon's Talon was the name given of Vlad's sword, passed down to him**

**-It's a tradition that after decapitating a vampire to burn the remains and scatter the ashes at a crossroad so it cannot rematerialize **

**Translations**

Vino frate! Să ne termina acest lucru! Numai unul va trăi şi va muri un – Come brother! Let us finish this! Only one shall live and one shall die

Deci, fie că este vorba frate! – So be it brother!


End file.
